The Betrothed
by Steffikins
Summary: Kagome, Princess of the East, is a head-strong girl. She is introduced to the young Lords of the West and a deal is made. Now she learns the whole truth and she will not let her future be decided for her. What will she do and what does her future hold?
1. The Meeting

**Kagome, Princess of the East, is a head-strong girl. She is introduced to the young Lords of the West and a deal is made. Now she learns the whole truth and she will not let her future be decided for her. What will she do and what does her future hold?**

"My Lord Inutaisho, may I introduce the Lord Kuska and Lady Kasumi of the East and their daughter, Princess Kagome." A young eagle-youkai said, bowing to the Great Inu-youkai ruler of the West as he left.

"Hello, my Lord." Lady Kasumi said, curtsying. Inutaisho nodded and nodded to the Lord of the East as well. His eyes fell on the young princess, who could be no older than five, that was looking around interestedly. Lord Inutaisho chuckled and noticed her mother nudge her. Kagome looked at her then to Inutaisho and her eyes opened wide as she grabbed the sides of her little pink kimono and curtsied low.

"My Lord." Her tiny voice said as she stood up straight.

He laughed loudly and nodded, watching the young girl's face flush. "Enough of the formalities, we are all friends here." Lord Inutaisho said as Lord Kuska nodded. The doors to the left of the Lord of the West swung open to reveal two boys, one five and one 10 years of age.

"Daddy!" The young boy squealed, squirming out of his brother's grip and rushing his father. The older boy closed the doors behind him and walking across the large room, where he stood to the right of his father silently.

"Hello boys. I would like to introduce you to the Lord and Lady of the East and their daughter, Princess Kagome. Kuska, Kasumi, Kagome, this is my eldest son Sesshomaru and my youngest son Inuyasha." Sesshomaru bowed stiffly and formally. Inuyasha watched him and jumped to his brother's side, copying his actions. His eyes fell on Kagome and he smiled at her widely. Kagome let out a small giggle and curtsied to them both. "Boys, would you like to take Princess Kagome to the gardens? I understand you love tiger-lilies, Princess Kagome. There are many in bloom, would you like to see them?" The young girl's face shone and she nodded excitedly. The Lord noticed the almost worried look on Lady Kasumi's face. "Do not fear, Lady Kasumi, with my son Sesshomaru present, no harm will come to your daughter." She seemed to relax and nodded. Sesshomaru bowed to them all and approached the young princess. He bowed to her as well and held out his arm. She smiled and curtsied, taking it and allowing him to lead her outside. Inuyasha ran up and walked along side them.

They walked in silence and Sesshomaru took a moment to really look at the Inu-youkai princess on his arm. She was very cute, being five years old. He could tell she would grow to be beautiful. She, like himself, bore the mark of the eldest child of her family. Her mark was a golden sun much like his own blue crescent moon. She had bright yellow markings on her face and her hair was black as mid-night. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue and her overall appearance was quite breath taking. She wore a light pink kimono and little pink heals that she had seemed to master walking in long ago. He also noticed a silver necklace with a big crescent moon hanging around her neck. That confused him. The sun was the symbol of the east and the crescent moon the west. The north was a star and the south a snowflake. So why would a princess of the east wear the symbol of the west? He shook his head and looked ahead of them, not seeing her look at him.

She eyed the young lord she was with. He was taller and older then she was, by at the very least five years. He had long silver hair and golden-amber eyes. He wore a stony expression and his pale skin made him look like a moving porcelain statue. He bore the mark of the west, a blue crescent moon on his forehead to prove he was the heir. He had pinkish-purple markings on his cheeks, much like her own yellow ones. He wore a white kimono with a red honeycomb design and Kagome smiled slightly. _He is very handsome._ She thought, looking at the next young lord. Her smile faded some when she realized he was staring at her with a wide smile on his face. She smiled back, nodding politely. His smile grew and he blushed, looking away from her. _He's not very polite, is he?_ Kagome thought to herself. He had the same hair and eyes as his brother, although she knew he wasn't an Inu-youkai, but Inu-hanyou. He had cute little fluffy dog ears on his head and no markings to speak of. He wore a bright red kimono. She had the strongest urge to touch his ears, but even at five years old, she knew better then to indulge such a desire. She looked ahead of them, her sensitive nose caught the strong scent of flowers. Her eyes opened wide and they sparkled at the sight of the gardens rolling out in front of her. "Wow…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly. She looked at him, blushing and looked away. "You are welcome to explore, my princess. So long as I am able to see you." He said, his voice strangely deep for a ten year old. She nodded, curtseying a little before releasing his arm and wandering toward the flowers. Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"She's very pretty Sesshy." Inuyasha said quietly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. "May I go talk to her?" Inuyasha looked at her and then back at his brother, who nodded. Inuyasha smiled and then walked up to the princess. Sesshomaru sat on a bench, watching over the two.

"Hello Princess Kagome, do you like the flowers?" Inuyasha asked her. She looked at him thoughtfully and smiled, nodding.

"I love flowers. Momma says that she will have a garden planted just for me next spring, I am so excited." Kagome smiled and looked at the lilies in front of her.

"Would you like to play tag?" Inuyasha asked, smiling at her.

She turned to him and gave him a funny look. She looked at Sesshomaru, who was watching them with interest. "And how do you suggest I play tag in a kimono and heels?" She asked, looking at Inuyasha, who's face fell.

"Sorry, I forgot." He said, looking at the ground.

Kagome felt bad for him and smiled. "Will your brother tattle on me if I take my heels off?" She asked, whispering to him.

Inuyasha looked up at her and shook his head. She smiled and slid her shoes off. Wearing them she was his height but without them she was about 3 inches shorter than him. He was surprised. "How can you stand those?" He asked as she kicked them to the side.

Kagome shrugged. "All ladies wear heels, no matter what age. I'm used to them."

Sesshomaru wondered what Inuyasha had done, said or suggested to make the princess take off her shoes and he sat forward to try to hear what was being said. "So, why do you wear that necklace? That is the symbol of the west." Inuyasha asked, pointing to her chest where the pendant rested.

"Momma gave it to me, she said it meant something really special was going to happen, but she couldn't tell me what yet. I think it was meeting you and your brother." Kagome said, blushing and looking at the ground. Sesshomaru grinned slightly.

_She is an adorable little girl. I wouldn't mind her being around more often._ Sesshomaru sat back again and watched as Kagome tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and grinned, saying 'you're it' and taking a huge leap to her side. Sesshomaru could tell by the way she moved as she easily avoided her hanyou playmate that she had long ago learned how to play in her gowns without showing anything improper by accident. After about 20 minutes of Inuyasha trying his hardest and not succeeding in laying a finger on the girl, he got angry and quit, walking over and sitting next to Sesshomaru, muttering under his breath and leaving a very confused and disappointed princess standing next to the garden by herself. "Inuyasha, go and play with her." Sesshomaru scolded his brother and looked at Kagome, who hung her head and slid on her heels, returning her attention to the flowers.

"No, she's too fast, I can't win. You go play with her." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome, who had her back to him.

"Princess?" Sesshomaru asked. She turned and smiled brightly at him. "Would you like to play tag with me perhaps? I may be a bit more of a challenge." He bowed and she giggled, nodding.

She slid off her shoes again, making her about a head and a half shorter than him. She reached out and tapped his shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" She squealed and jumped out of his way. He stood for a moment then pounced, slightly shocked that she managed to avoid him. "Too slow!" She giggled loudly, dodging him time and time again. "Come on, my lord, I thought you'd be more of a challenge!" She squealed, once again dodging him at the last second.

"Come on Sesshy, she's a five year old girl!" Inuyasha called out with a grin.

"Who you could not catch either." Sesshomaru said, wiping the smirk right off of Inuyasha's face.

Kagome broke into a giggle fit, didn't see her shoes and tripped, hitting the ground hard. There was a ripping noise and she gasped, sitting up and looking around and down at her kimono, which was ripped up the side to her knees. "Oh no! Momma's going kill me!" She said, touching the rip lightly.

"Princess, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Right now I am, but wait until Momma and Poppa see my kimono." She looked at the ground, her face pink from embarrassment and shame.

Inuyasha walked over. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Father could probably have it fixed before you leave. Or just have a new one made."

Sesshomaru smirked at the young girl, who looked near tears. "I must admit, you are the first person I have not been able to beat in a game of tag."

"I've never been beaten, so you had no chance, no matter how truly wonderful you both are, my lords." She curtsied to them both. Inuyasha's face turned as red as his kimono and even Sesshomaru's porcelain skin had a small pinkish tint.

"Kagome darling!" Lady Kasumi called.

Kagome slid on her heels and looked at the boys. "If you will excuse me, my lords, my mother is calling me." She curtsied again and ran to her mother, both boys impressed she could run in those heels.

"Darling, what happened to your kimono?" Her mother asked.

"I tripped and it ripped Momma, I am sorry." Kagome looked at the ground as she followed her mother inside. The young lords followed as well, but a ways behind the two women.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, who's face still had a pinkish tint. "I like her, she's fun." Sesshomaru looked down at his little brother.

"I do as well. Hopefully, we will see more of her." Sesshomaru nodded and looked away. When they entered, Kagome was sitting on a pillow, her face wet with tears and looking at the floor silently. They both wondered what was wrong, but knew better than to interrupt.

"So it is settled, Lord Inutaisho?" Lord Kuska asked and the boy's father nodded smiling.

"Kagome, try not to be upset. It is only for six months every year. You enjoy spending time with the young lords, correct?" Lady Kasumi asked and Kagome only nodded.

Lord Kuska walked over, laying his hand on his daughters head. "No more tears, young lady. You are a princess, act like one."

Kagome looked up at him and blinked, nodding. A stony look much like Sesshomaru's emotionless look came over her face and the tears stopped. Lord Inutaisho finally noticed his son's presence and smiled. "Ah, my son's. I have wonderful news for you. Princess Kagome will be living here for six months out of every year, in hopes of… creating peace between the east and the west."

Inuyasha smiled widely and Kagome noticed, losing her detached look a bit and a small smile creeping through. Sesshomaru nodded, his face not showing how happy he was to hear this news. "Yes father." He said coolly.

"You are to treat her with respect and courtesy and like a member of this pack, understood?" The lord asked. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave one swift nod. "She will be bringing three servants with her. Do not assume they are yours as well." The sons nodded one again.

Kagome looked at the Lord of the West. _Servants… They are not my servants, they are my friends. And those boys better not try to order them around._ She looked at the floor, the bitter thoughts running through her head.

"Alright, so, let's get her belongings inside and into her new room. Kagome, your room is between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's. Your servants will have the three rooms across the hall from yours. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Please show Kagome to her new room and then take her on a tour of the palace." The Lord smiled and both boys nodded, approaching the princess. She looked up at them and managed a weak smile, allowing them to help her to her feet and show her out of the room. They walked silently to her room.

"I am glad you will be living here Princess." Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at him.

"Please, call me Kagome, especially if I will be living here, my lords." She said, glancing at them both.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "So long as you call us by our names as well, not 'my lords'." He said quietly.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Deal." Sesshomaru smiled and pushed her door open, leading her inside. She looked around, nodding in approval.

"My room is on the left, Inuyasha's on the right." Sesshomaru said.

"May I be alone for a moment?" Kagome asked and the boys nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind them. They heard the click of the lock and then Kagome burst into tears, throwing herself on her bed and sobbing into her pillows.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, slightly alarmed. "What's with her?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru only shrugged. He had no idea.

"Excuse me, my lords?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to see two humans, a male and a female, and a male kitsune bowing to them.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled.

The female jumped slightly, lowing her eyes. "Could you possibly tell me where we may find Princess Kagome? We are her servants."

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a glare. "Yes, I apologize for my brother. She is inside her room, this one here. However, she seems upset and has locked herself inside."

"Oh my." The female said, looking at her male companion, who shrugged. "May I?" She asked, pointing at the door. Sesshomaru moved out of her way, nodding. "Princess Kagome, tis I, Sango. May I enter?"

The lock clicked and the door flew open with a flurry of movement. The female, Sango, was pulled inside and the door slammed shut. "Oh dear." The male kitsune said.

"Indeed." The male human said, nodding to him.

Inuyasha eyed them. "Why would an Inu-youkai princess have human servants?"

The male human looked at him. "My friend Sango and I were orphaned by the war. The Lord and Lady were kind enough to take us in, allowing us to serve the young princess."

"You are not very old, how old are you? And what is your name?" Sesshomaru asked, curiously.

"I am sorry, My Lords, I am Miroku, this is Shippo and the female is Sango. We are all 10 years old." Miroku said, bowing. The kitsune Shippo copied him.

Sesshomaru nodded, as did Inuyasha as the door to Kagome's room creaked open. Kagome had changed, now wearing a pale mint green colored kimono. She smiled at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as she wiped her eyes. She looked at Miroku and Shippo and smiled widely. "Miroku! Shippo!" She forgot all formalities and threw herself into Miroku's arms, pulling him into a hug. She then launched herself into Shippo's arms next. "I am so glad you three are with me, I would feel so… new." Kagome grinned.

"We are happy as well Kagome, it would be very… boring at the Palace of Light without you." Sango said, smiling, as she came out behind her.

"You call her by her name?" Sesshomaru asked, staring at Sango. Sango's eyes opened wide and she bowed her head.

"I am sorry Princess." She said, bowing lower.

Kagome stared at her. "Stop it, now. You will not address me as such, you know that. Do not feel threatened by the young Lords, they have no say over you, as their father has told me." She shot Sesshomaru an angry look and his eyes widened.

Sango stood and nodded, smiling. "Yes Kagome, as you wish."

Kagome shook her head. "Stop with the act Sango, really. So long as Momma and Poppa do not discover what is going on, we are fine."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and then Kagome. "Kagome? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"See, Sango, Miroku and Shippo are not my servants. They are my friends. I pretend to order them around and be a royal pain in the butt, but they are really my friends. Being an only child is lonely." She looked at her feet and sighed.

"I see. Then we will say nothing to Father, correct Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome looked up and grinned widely. "Thank you both, really. I don't know what I would do if Momma and Poppa sent them away. They are the only friends I have at the Palace of Light. Now, aren't you two supposed to show me around?"

Inuyasha's smile was unbelievably big. Sesshomaru could tell right away that he had become completely taken with the young girl. "Yep, let's go." He said, holding out his arm. Kagome giggled and took it, nodding to him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked on Kagome's other side.

Two weeks later, Kagome felt right at home. She, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spent most of their time together out in the gardens, Kagome walking through the flowers as the boys practiced training techniques. Today was no different and Kagome was bored. She walked out and sat in front of the boys, watching Sesshomaru correct and bark orders at his little brother, who, Kagome now knew, had a very short temper. Almost every day Inuyasha became too angry to continue and gave up, pouting and stomping away, jumping into a tree next to the gardens. Today, again, was no different and Sesshomaru sighed, sitting down next to Kagome and looking at his quick-tempered little half-brother. "Sesshy?" Kagome asked. She had taken to calling him that as well.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Will you teach me to fight?" She asked, smiling up at him with a tiger-lily in her hair.

Sesshomaru stared at her. "Why would you want to learn to fight? Ladies do not fight Kagome. And Princesses certainly do not fight."

She looked at her lap and sighed. "But I wanna spar with you and Inuyasha. I'm bored and I don't like being left out." She pouted at him and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"I am sorry Kagome, what would your parents think?" Sesshomaru said, her dejected sigh tugging on his heart-strings.

Kagome pulled the flower from her hair and looked at it in her hands. "I hate being a princess. It's boring and I never get to have any fun."

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said as she looked up at him. He took the flower from her hand and carefully put it back in her hair. "I'm glad you are a princess. You wanna know why?" Kagome nodded. "Cause if you weren't, we would have never met." Her cheeks flushed and she looked at her lap, nodding again.

"Yeah Kags, and besides, you wouldn't stand a chance against either of us." Inuyasha said, walking over to them and standing in front of them.

Kagome stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "What? Why not?"

Inuyasha rolled his golden-amber eyes and looked into her violently sapphire ones that, at the moment, had the flames of hell in them. "Cause, you're a girl. You wouldn't stand a chance, you couldn't hurt us." No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Kagome pulled her arm back and punched Inuyasha square in the face. He took a step back, holding his now bloody nose and stared at her. Her lip quivered and she let out a sob, before turning and running inside.

"Inuyasha, do you ever think before you speak? Or are you completely incapable of intelligence?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked after Kagome. Inuyasha just stood there for a moment, holding his nose and staring after him. He then shook his head and followed them in to get some medical attention.

Kagome had beaten Sesshomaru to her room and locked the door, forcing him to speak to her through it. "Kagome, please unlock the door. Inuyasha is a fool, you would more than likely kick the tar out of him. You could probably do me a fair bit of damage as well. Do not take his words to heart, he is an idiot."

The door clicked and Kagome's eyes were visible as she slowly cracked the door. "Really?" She asked, sniffing back tears.

Sesshomaru smiled softly and nodded. "Really." The little girl threw open the door and leapt into Sesshomaru's arms, nearly knocking him to the floor.

"Thanks Sesshy, I love being here with you and Inuyasha, even if he is a jerk sometimes." Kagome said, holding on tightly. Sesshomaru grinned widely.

"We love having you here." He said, petting her head slowly.


	2. Life Goes On

**A/N: This story is one I wrote LONG ago for another website, which has long-since shut down… And when I say LONG ago, I'm talking January of 2008… I am simply rewriting it as I go, so at some point (which I will let you know when that time comes) my updates will take longer as I will hit the end of what has already been written and will have to start writing it and typing it all out, instead of copy/pasting it and fixing everything I want to fix. Now that I have that noted, on to chapter two!**

And so it went, every six months Kagome changed homes. Her birthday was during the winter, in December, and she went to live in the West every May and came home every October. From October to April, the younger Lords of the West, now 16 and 21 years of age, were bored. She breathed life into their home and everything seemed brighter with her around. The holidays did seem to brighten their lives a bit, with Inuyasha's mother, Lady Izayoi, decorating every room in the extremely large palace. But the first of May was their favorite day of the year.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waited very impatiently for Kagome's arrival in the main hall with their father. Inuyasha was tapping his foot anxiously and Sesshomaru glared at him, the sound becoming rather annoying. "Sorry, ok? I just miss her, that's all." Inuyasha said, catching his brother's glare.

"As do I, but calm down. Annoying the hell out of me will not make her arrive any faster." Sesshomaru said, now 21 and sick of his brother's immaturity. He had taken over some of his father's duties, slowly transitioning into his father's role as Lord of the West. His father wanted him to be fully capable when the time came. He was a serious man now, showing little emotion in his everyday life. He wore a stoic glare that looked to be a mixture of boredom and irritation. His angry glare was said to be able to freeze water and he was feared by most. Sesshomaru was the most power youkai alive, save for his father, of course. Lord Inutaisho trumped all. The only people who ever saw anything besides anger and indifference was Inuyasha, his father and Kagome. Kagome was his little sister and he couldn't bear to show her the mask he wore for everyone else. She deserved more, love, care and honesty.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but a cat-demon female entered the room and bowed. "My Lords, Princess Kagome has arrived." She said.

"Good, show her inside." Lord Inutaisho said, his great voice booming. The cat-demonness nodded, pulling the door open.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's chins nearly hit the floor. She stepped in, smiling widely at the cat demon and giving her a polite nod. The demon smiled, bowing in return and exiting the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Kagome shifted her attention to the three Lords of the West, two of them too amazed to speak. She had become beautiful indeed, just as Sesshomaru had expected, but he never realized just how right he would be. She was now about 5'6" with mid-night black hair that hung well past her bottom. She had become extremely curvy and she smiled widely. Her eyes hadn't changed, still a deep sapphire blue. Her golden sun and yellow stripes seemed to sparkle and her cheeks were a pale pink. "My Lords." She said, curtsying gracefully. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were taken back. Her voice had changed, deeper than before, but still light and feminine. It was creamy and smooth and it made both the young lord's hearts race.

"Ah, Kagome dearest!" Lord Inutaisho said, smiling. He stepped toward her, his arms held open wide. Her face lit up and she stepping to the massive embrace. "Look at you, you are positively radiant. You sure have grown up." He said, smiling and twirling her around quickly. She was wearing a pale yellow Kimono with silver threading and embroidered suns on it. It had an almost mesmerizing effect paired with her eyes and hair. Neither boys made any move toward her. They were both lost in their minds.

_She's gorgeous. I always knew she would be beautiful, but never in my wildest dreams did I think she would look like this. That is little Kagome? The little five year old that punched Inuyasha in the face? The seven year old that saw me and tackled me to the ground, hugging me to death after being gone so long? The ten year old that cried because Inuyasha called her ugly and I spent half the night consoling because there was no way to sleep with her bawling her head off in the next room? And the fourteen year old who blushed all day when I let slip how beautiful she was becoming? Surely not. Surely this is another girl, or woman, I should say. When did she grow up? She couldn't have matured over the last six months. So why didn't I notice how breath taking she is?_ Sesshomaru looked at her, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Inuyasha was in his own world as well. _That's Kagome? Holy cow, when did she get so… I always thought she was drop dead gorgeous but now… She's indescribable. She really grew up…_

Kagome stared at the boys, the great Lord releasing her from his arms and looking at his sons. "It seems I am not the only one who thinks you look simply beautiful." The Lord said, laughing.

Kagome giggled, blushing. "My Lords? Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? Hello?" She walked over to them, snapping her fingers in front of their faces. Sesshomaru was the first to break his trance.

"Kagome, how wonderful it is it see you." He said, smiling dashingly.

Kagome giggled. She looked at Inuyasha, who still stared at her. "Inuyasha…" She said, looking into his golden-amber eyes.

He blinked for a moment then smiled. "Hey Kagome, good to see you." He winked and Kagome broke into another fit of giggles.

"Well, I will now take my leave. See you all at supper time." The Lord of the West waved to them and left the room. They watched him leave and then Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around them both, giggling.

"I missed you so much!" She squealed, hugging them tightly.

"We missed you too!" Inuyasha said, taking the opportunity to hug her tightly and take in a deep breath of her scent. She had always smelt like raspberries to him and he loved it. Kagome slowly pulled from his embrace and tilted her head, looking at Sesshomaru. She stuck out her bottom lip and gave him a fake pout.

"Where's my hug Sesshy?" She asked, a sly smile creeping to her lips.

He quickly took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. "It's good to have you back Kagome. It gets so boring around here without you." He said quietly. Kagome pulled away and grinned at them.

"It's just as bad at home… I get so bored, BUT… I have begun something new, so it helps pass the time. But you can't tell your father I'm doing it, I'd be in so much trouble and Miroku would probably be banished for it." Kagome said, smiling as Sango, Shippo and Miroku entered.

"Ah, telling them our little secret, Kagome?" Miroku asked, grinning.

The Lord's were very confused. It sounded to them that Kagome was having a secret romantic relationship with the human male. "Care to explain?" Inuyasha asked, slightly jealous of the human, but not really sure as to why.

Kagome giggled. "You'll see eventually, we can't hide it from you two… The Lord, hopefully. But maybe he'd understand…" She shrugged and looked at Sango. "Let's go to my room Sango, much to talk about." She giggled as Sango nodded, giggling as well. She winked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Later boys." She growled playfully and walked away, latching arms with Sango and their giggles turning into all out laughter.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who looked back at him. "What do you figure she meant?" Sesshomaru didn't reply, but looked away and watched the two females turn the corner. Before anyone could blink, Sesshomaru was in front of Miroku, who nearly peed himself from shock.

"Explain. Now." Sesshomaru growled.

Miroku gulped and bowed low. "I am sorry My Lord, I swore to Princess Kagome I would not tell a soul, she made me swear not to tell anyone, she especially mentioned you and Lord Inuyasha, My Lord."

Now Sesshomaru was even more curious and pissed off. He looked down at the human and snarled, turning and following after Kagome. Miroku watched him leave and sighed, leaning against Shippo when he was gone. Inuyasha snickered. "I thought you were going to pee yourself. You're lucky you're Kagome's friends. Any other servant who dared to refuse the great "Lord Sesshomaru" would have been beheaded on the spot." Inuyasha said, using air quotes when saying his brother's name. Miroku merely nodded.

Sesshomaru reached to knock on Kagome's door when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He heard a happy squeal come from inside, not being able to determine who it had been or why she was squealing. All female squeals of excitement sounded the same to him and it was a rather annoying sound, to say the least. He froze on the spot, tuning his keen sense of hearing toward the crack in the door. "You what? When did you decide this?" Sango was speaking and Kagome shushed her loudly.

"You know this room is in between Inuyasha and Sesshy's rooms, they could hear you! And I didn't just decide, per say… I've admired them both for the longest time." Kagome said and Sesshomaru could almost feel the heat of her blush from where he stood.

"So you gunna tell them? You know they must have SOME feelings for you, I mean, you see him every six months… and they loves spending time with you. OH, what do you think they'll say when they see you're little, um… practice session?" Sango asked, bouncing up and down on Kagome's bed.

Kagome made a snorting sound and giggled. "What are you, nuts? I can't tell them! I'm sure that both the boys see me as a sister and nothing more. And I am a tad worried about that, but they'll have to deal with it, huh? Cause I ain't stopping till I can prove that I am not some little Princess… I can be anything I want to and damn it, I will."

"Oh please Kagome, the looks that those boys were giving you earlier were not looks a boy gives his sister. Both of them were lost in their own little worlds, probably fantasizing about you. Inuyasha was drooling, for Kami's sake! And I, personally, have NEVER seen Sesshomaru blush before! No, no, no, you are no longer their "sister" Kagome in their eyes… It was so easy to read." Sango said.

"Sound like you were paying close attention to them…" Kagome smirked, grinning widely.

Sango gasped. "You aren't accusing me of…"

"Oh yes I am! You were TOTALLY checking them out, weren't you? Sango! I will admit, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are highly attractive, in totally different ways." Kagome giggled ferociously.

"Was not! First he began to stare at you, then drool a little, which was completely disgusting by the way." She shrugged. "You know, Sesshomaru may be the "Prince of Cool", but he looked a little… heated." Sango grinned.

"Ha ha, Sango made a funny, didn't she? Now, I can see Inuyasha, who has never had ANY amount of self control WHAT SO EVER, losing his cool… but Sesshomaru? Nah, don't believe it. He is always in control of his emotions and, well, himself in general. Watching him spar is unbelievable. You know, Lord Inutaisho says Sesshy's the strongest fighter around." Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled, his ego inflating. Unfortunately, Kagome kept going. "But I think he HIGHLY underestimates Inuyasha. Inuyasha has just as much power and brute strength as Sesshomaru does, in some ways more. But the difference between the two took me years to finally understand completely. Watching them spar day after day, I memorized movements, watched action and reactions and compared them against each other. No one can deny Sesshomaru is strong and incredibly powerful. He'd kick anyone's ass, hands down. But Inuyasha could give him a run for him money if he only learned how to truly fight. Inuyasha has so much raw power and force, but he wastes it, along with his energy, by blindly striking out and taking every chance he can get to attack, leaving him wide open for a quick counter 9 times out of 10. As I grew up watching them, I analyzed every look, every movement, every pause that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took. I watched Sesshomaru's eyes and learned quickly why he showed no emotion and why he never takes his eyes away from his opponents eyes. He does exactly as I was doing to him, analyzing. He could predict his opponents next attack or move by their eyes. And he kept his emotionless to keep them in the dark. I watched how he hesitates to attack, confused at first before I realized that he wasn't hesitating… It was like a snake, awaiting the exact moment to strike so the attack would do the most damage. Inuyasha allows his temper to distract him, to make him lose focus. He swings blindly instead of focusing all of his power into the most damaging attack possible. And his timing is horrible. But if Inuyasha could just learn to fight as Sesshomaru does… I think Inuyasha has more potential than anyone gives him any credit for." Kagome became quiet and Sango said nothing.

Sesshomaru stepped into his room, closing his door. He was extremely surprised. _Kagome is something else. She learned all that by watching… She is too smart, that little princess. And she was dead on, about everything. Inuyasha could be so much more, if he'd only focus and learn to control his temper and his movements._

An hour later, Inuyasha had come to find Sesshomaru so they could spar. They walked out to the gardens to see two figures already fighting. One was obviously female, the other male. The female's hair was in a high ponytail and she wore an outfit that fit snug to her body. As they got closer, both boys gasped out loud, realizing exactly who it was. "No way…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"What are you waiting for, just strike already!" Miroku called, holding a staff towards her. The fighter shook her head, letting a low growl, her eyes cold. Miroku couldn't tell what was going through her head, how was he to fight her? She could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You're mine Miroku." Kagome's attack came fast, Miroku hardly saw it coming. He landed a strong punch to his stomach, flipping over his head and landing behind him. She move beside him and dropped down as Miroku was off balance from her punch and she spun around, kicking his feet out from under him. He landed on his back and she jumped on him, pinning his upper-arms to the ground with her knees. "Give?" She asked.

Miroku panted. "Give. But I rather like this position." He smirked. She snorted in disgust, pulling herself onto her feet and doing a high back flip, landing by his feet.

"Come on." She smiled, holding her hand out to him and pulling him to his feet. "Again?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm only human, you know. You're too rough with me, I'm covered in bruises." Miroku said, still trying to catch the breath she knocked out of him.

Sango stood up from the sidelines where she sat with Shippo. "Hey, you agreed to train her, you should have known better. She's Inu-youkai, you expected to be better than her for very long? She's only been at it, what, three weeks and she can already defeat you in two moves."

Kagome smiled widely. "My goal is one." She looked at Miroku, who groaned. She then looked at Shippo. "Come on Shippo, you're tougher then this meat-bag over here." Shippo shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't have a death wish." Shippo said, grinning.

"Awww… is the kit afraid?" Kagome teased, giving him a pout.

Shippo growled. "No, I just don't want to hurt you." He said, crossing his arms and closing his bright green eyes.

Kagome laughed. "Sure Shippo. Well now what? I have no partner."

"Perhaps you would be willing to take me on Kagome?" A cool, deep voice said. They all looked to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watching them. Inuyasha's chin was almost on the ground, partly because of her fighting, but also the tight clothing she was wearing to give her more of a range of motion. Sesshomaru merely smirked. He had a theory and wished to test it.

Kagome's gave him a confident smile. "**I** get the **honor** of fighting the **Great** Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, putting great emphasis on the words 'I', 'Honor' and 'Great'.

"I have a theory that I wish to put to the test. Do you accept my challenge?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling his swords from his hip and setting them on the ground.

"No weapons?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No. No youkai attacks either. Just hand to hand combat." Sesshomaru said, not knowing if she could use her attacks or if she had even discovered them yet. Without being trained or allowed to fight with the intent to injure, many demons never discover their true power, their own personal attacks. He himself had acid-whips from his fingertips and Inuyasha had a slashing technique he called 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer', which Sesshomaru found quite foolish. If you scream out your attack, the enemy knew exactly what was coming and most likely how to dodge it. Even after pointing this out to him several times, his little brother refused not to scream it at the top of his lungs, so he had given up trying to correct him, just dodged the attack with ease instead.

Kagome was looking him up and down. She knew Sesshomaru, she knew how he fought. She had spent a good 11 years mesmerizing his technique and fighting style. She couldn't use it on Miroku, out of fear of hurting him. But Sesshomaru… she could test herself, see if she could do everything she had learned merely by watching. She had no idea that that was exactly what he wanted. Sesshomaru wanted to see if she could have retained all those steps and combinations and could actually do them without any training. He wanted to see if she could fight like him, just from merely watching him fight for 11 years. She certainly seemed to have mentally grasped what Inuyasha could not, all the lessons he had tried to beat into Inuyasha's incredibly thick head and the techniques he just couldn't seem to understand. She had understood it all, without it being explained to her, all from watching and studying him. Now to test her. Kagome could see the gears turning in Sesshomaru's head. She grinned and nodded. "You're on Sesshy. But it'll be just like the day we first met… You won't lay a finger on me." She did a quick back flip, landing in a tiger-stance and poised for the fight to begin.

Sesshomaru smiled, walking to his place and standing in front of her. "Don't hurt her too bad Bro, she is a girl… and a princess, no less!" Inuyasha said, sitting down next to Miroku, who was sore, tired and thankful that it was Sesshomaru and not him who was preparing himself for a battle with that little hellcat.

"You'd be surprised Inuyasha… I have to hold back with Miroku. He's only human, after all." Kagome said, winking at Miroku, who nodded.

"You still kick the shit out of me." Miroku said, chuckling.

Kagome nodded. "Damn straight I do." She giggled and then turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "You ready for me Sesshy?" She asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I was born ready Kagome."

"Ready? Go!" Inuyasha yelled and Sesshomaru moved like lightning, appearing to Kagome's left. She knew it was coming and flipped over his head, landing behind him and planting her foot in his rump as she landed. She giggled as Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, a sly smile on his lips. She moved fast, darting past him as she predicted his next move to reach around to grab her, which he did. He had to admit, she had learned well. She had moved away and stood, a cold look in her eyes but a smile on her face. He knew what she was doing, she was doing just as she explained to Sango, trying to keep him in the dark about her next movements. For a moment neither one moved, sizing the other up. Sesshomaru found himself suddenly captivated by her hair blowing behind her in the wind as she stood in a rather attractive fighting stance, which was not like him at all. Sesshomaru never lost focus, especially in a match. He blinked, trying to regain focus and Kagome struck, kicking him high in the chest with such force that it knocked him back, backing him up against a tree. Her eyes flashed and he tried to read the next move, but that flash was something new. He had no way of knowing what that flash meant and it confused him to the point of Kagome landing another blow. She jumped and round-house kicked him on his left side, knocking him away from the tree. Completely losing his cool, Sesshomaru snarled, swinging out blindly. She dropped to her knees, avoiding his claws easily. Her leg swung out and she knock him to the ground on his back just as she had Miroku. She moved to pin him, but he rolled, grabbing her by the ankle and tossing her away. She landed on one knee, looking up at him.

"Losing your cool, Sesshomaru? Am I that much of a challenge for you?" Kagome asked, her voice low. She knew just what to say to piss him off and which nerves to stab . He took a breath and looked at her.

"Never. I do not lose my composure, you should know that by now Kagome." His voice was deep, but it was far from the cool, emotionless norm. He was full of anger and was quickly losing control of it, with her winning like she was.

Everyone watching was in shock. Kagome was using moves no one had ever seen her perform. "I didn't teach her that!" Miroku said, in shock.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "I have only seen one other person use that fighting technique." Everyone looked at him.

"Who?" Shippo asked as Kagome and Sesshomaru began to stare each other down.

Inuyasha pointed to his brother. "Sesshomaru."

Sango smiled. "She told me about watching you two spar and all the things she's learned just from watching. She didn't know if she could actually do it, when Miroku began to train her, it's not like she could be that forceful with him, she'd kill him."

Kagome smiled widely at her opponent, who snarled as she faked a yawn. "Don't tell me a little princess is too much for you, Sesshomaru… And to think, I looked up to you." She said lightly, waiving her hand casually around in the air. She winked and he bolted, catching her by the arm and hoisting her up into the air. He smiled wickedly at her. She faked a look of shock and then smiled slyly. "Nice try Sesshy." She whispered and swung her feet up, placing them on his side, just below his underarm. She kicked off before he realized what she was doing and she broke free of his grip, back flipping and landing lightly on the ground on her feet. Sesshomaru staggered backward and then stood up straight, now thoroughly impressed by the 16 year old, who grinned widely. He decided he wasn't going to win this battle and bowed to her.

"I withdraw." He said and smiled at her.

Kagome jaw dropped, as did Inuyasha's. Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru withdraw. He had never even seen him losing, as he had been to Kagome. "You… quit? You give up?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding dazed.

"There was no way I could win… You learned from the best, remember…" He smirked and she smiled widely.

"Well, if I just beat the best, doesn't that make me the best now?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore her question and ask one of his own. "May I speak to you privately Kagome?"

Sango began to giggle uncontrollably and Kagome shot her a dirty look, her face flushing. "Sango! Shut up, will you?" Sango nodded, still unable to stop giggling.

"I'm… sorry…" Sango tried to say, gasping for breath and squeezing her eyes closed. Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice brought her attention back to the slight smile on his face.

Kagome nodded and walked over, take his out-bent elbow. Sesshomaru led her deep into the garden where there was a small fountain with a bench. Kagome had spent a lot of time on that bench when she got into fights with Inuyasha. It was located in the midst of the part of the garden where all the tiger-lilies bloomed, which was why Lord Inutaisho had it arranged for her. She was slightly surprised Sesshomaru even knew about it. As he sat down, she gave him a confused look. "Sesshomaru… how did you even know about this place?"

He smiled and motioned for her to sit. She smiled back and sat next to him, looking at him. He looked away, toward the flowers, but he wasn't really seeing them. _How do I answer her? 'Actually Kagome, I have been spying on you'? No… I wasn't really spying, was I?_ He sighed accidentally and then looked at her. "I have seen you come here in the past, to escape Inuyasha, no doubt. He is too high-strung to really enjoy the serine peace of the gardens, so he would never find you here."

Kagome smirked at him, blushing slightly. "So you were spying on me Sesshomaru?" She giggled lightly and sighed. "What did you want to talk about, anyway?"

"You are amazing Kagome." He said, the blush on his cheek so light that it was hardly noticeable.

Kagome blinked, his mouth falling open slightly as her face became more pinkish. "What?"

Sesshomaru's smiled widened. "You never cease to amaze me. I always knew that if you had training, you would be an excellent fighter. But I never imagined that you would be that… incredible. And seeing you today… In the back of my mind, even from the first time I laid eyes on you Kagome, I knew you would grow to be beautiful. But I was wrong." He reached over and picked a tiger-lily, looking down at it in his hands.

Kagome felt a stabbing pain in her chest as he stopped talking. Her smile disappeared instantly and she looked at the ground, tears welling in her eyes. "I see." She mumbled quietly, wondering why he felt it was necessary to pull her aside and tell her she was ugly.

He looked over at her and shook his head. "No, you don't." He reach to her face and took hold of her chin gently, pulling her face to look up at his. He could see the tears that threatened to fall. "I didn't finish. I thought you would grow to be beautiful, but you're not. You're so much more. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you. I am thankful I was blessed with the opportunity to know you Kagome." He watched a bashful smile grace her face and she giggled quietly. He let go as she turned away, looking at the ground. "Kagome?" She looked at him. He said nothing, but carefully put the flower in her hair. "There. You never look the same without a tiger-lily in your hair. It only proves that you are gorgeous, the flower pales in comparison." Kagome's face was very red at this point and she smiled at him before looking away.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said, her heart racing in her chest. She had noticed his blush, now more prominent then she had ever seen on his creamy porcelain skin. "But I must ask, why all the complements? Not that I don't appreciate them, but why now? You have never been like this with me before." She looked into his amber eyes. They seemed to dance at her question.

"You were simply too young for someone of my age to give you such complements. It would have been inappropriate." He said, nodding. She nodded and looked at the ground.

_He may have thought I was too young… But I never felt too young, not with him. How do I tell him? How do you tell a boy, no, a man, that has been like your big brother since you were five years old that you have fallen in love with him?_ Kagome shook her head at her own thought. _No, I can't tell him. He's 21, he probably already has a long list of demonesses ready and willing to be his. I mean, look at him, he's freaking gorgeous. He's like a Kami, he's perfect._ She suddenly realized that she had looked back at him and was now staring into Sesshomaru's eyes. She looked away quickly, giggling nervously.

Sesshomaru blinked and looked at the ground. He didn't know for just how long, but he had been completely lost in her dazzling sapphire blue eyes. He shook his head slowly. _No Sesshomaru, she is like your little sister. And you know Inuyasha is madly in love with her. No, stop looking at her like that. _He stared at the ground and suddenly remembered what he had overheard earlier.

(Flashback)

"_You what? When did you decide this?" Sango was speaking and Kagome shushed her loudly._

"_You know this room is in between Inuyasha and Sesshy's rooms, they could hear you! And I didn't just decide, per say… I've admired them both for the longest time." Kagome said and Sesshomaru could almost feel the heat of her blush from where he stood._

"_So you gunna tell them? You know they must have SOME feelings for you, I mean, you see him every six months… and they loves spending time with you. OH, what do you think they'll say when they see you're little, um… practice session?" Sango asked, bouncing up and down on Kagome's bed._

_Kagome made a snorting sound and giggled. "What are you, nuts? I can't tell them! I'm sure that both the boys see me as a sister and nothing more. And I am a tad worried about that, but they'll have to deal with it, huh? Cause I ain't stopping till I can prove that I am not some little Princess… I can be anything I want to and damn it, I will."_

"_Oh please Kagome, the looks that those boys were giving you earlier were not looks a boy gives his sister. Both of them were lost in their own little worlds, probably fantasizing about you. Inuyasha was drooling, for Kami's sake! And I, personally, have NEVER seen Sesshomaru blush before! No, no, no, you are no longer their "sister" Kagome in their eyes… It was so easy to read." Sango said._

(End Flashback)

_She is in love… with one of us, me or Inuyasha…But which one? Do I take the chance? No! You aren't even in love with her, so why should it matter? Or am I? Am I in love with Kagome? The girl who has been like my little sister for 11 years? No, it's not possible…_ He looked at Kagome, who was staring at the fountain. He just watched her and he couldn't help but smile.

Kagome looked up at the sky, a smile creeping onto her face. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and it was sunny. It was around 65 degrees and there was a light, cool wind blowing in short gusts. The birds chirped in the trees and Kagome giggled as a butterfly floated on the breeze right up to her and landed on the flower in her hair. She sat perfectly still, having mastered that skill already, being a princess who must look like a pretty little statue during royal meetings. The butterfly took flight, only to float a minute and gracefully land on the tip of Kagome nose. She giggled quietly again and crossed her eyes to look at it.

Sesshomaru watched her and smiled. He watched her look up into the sky and his smile grew as she giggled at the butterfly landing on the flower in her hair. He watched her sit perfectly still and found himself entertaining the idea of leaning over and kissing her full on the mouth. He blinked and shoot his head, trying to banish the thought. Looking back at her, his big smile returned as she giggled and looked cross-eyed at the butterfly, now perched on her nose. "You are so perfect Kagome." He said quietly. She let out a very tiny gasp and looked at him, the butterfly taking flight and landing on a nearby flower.

"What? She asked, not sure if she heard him right. Sesshomaru didn't answer her right away. He was lost in her eyes again. Managing to escape the ocean of blue, he looked at her face in a whole. The wind gusted, blowing her hair to her side. He wanted to kiss her. He couldn't deny it anymore. He swallowed hard and smiled weakly.

"I said, you are perfect." He said, trying to ignore her red lips. _I may want to kiss her, but I can't._ He looked at the ground and tried to focus his attention on a bug crawling on a blade of grass. He felt Kagome's head on his shoulder. Looking down at her, he realized she had slid closer to him and was resting her head on his shoulder.

Her blue eyes looked up at him and she smiled widely. "Thank you Sesshomaru. NO one has ever given me such complements before. I have never been told that I am perfect. I hope you know, I think you are perfect too." She said quietly, closing her eyes and sighing happily. _Even if he doesn't know I love him…This is fine with me for now._ Her eyes shot open when she realized what he was suddenly doing.

Sesshomaru had been fighting a losing battle and he finally gave in to himself, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers lightly at first, in case she pulled away. When Kagome realized what was going on she froze, her body becoming stiff and ridged. Sesshomaru felt her do so and began to pull away. Kagome felt him grip on her begin to loosen and she closed her eyes, pressing her lips harder to his and returning his kiss. His grip immediately tightened. She could feel his tongue on her lips and was slightly confused. This was her first kiss and she had no idea what he was doing. Sesshomaru was pretty sure Kagome had never kissed a boy, or maybe she had, just not at the extent he was craving. He wasn't sure how to tell her what he wanted without completely embarrassing the poor girl so he decided he would have to make her gasp in some way to get her to open her mouth. He almost smirked, trying to decide what he was going to do. He decided that he would let his hand wander behind her. Suddenly, Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand slowly begin to move down her back. Her heart rate picked up and when he grasped her bottom she gasped, giving Sesshomaru the chance he needed. He moved his hand back to her back, quickly sliding his tongue into her mouth. Kagome's eyes flew open for a moment and her body stiffened once again, but she relaxed quickly and allowed him to explore her mouth.

"Kagome? Sesshomaru? Where are you guys? Father is looking for you, Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice rang over the gardens and the two broke apart quickly, both gasping for air. They looked at each other for a moment, before looking away, both blushing horribly.

Kagome cleared her throat and Sesshomaru looked at her. "Coming Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up and began to leave the garden. She stopped and looked back at Sesshomaru, who hadn't moved. She smiled and nodded to him. "I'll see you later Sesshomaru." She turned quickly and hurried out of the garden.

Sesshomaru watched her go and moaned, slapping his hand over his eyes and leaning over, placing his elbows on his knees. _I can't believe I just did that! I lost all control. But she kissed me back. She even allowed me to explore her mouth. _He swallowed and licked his lips, a small grin on his face. _I can still taste her… Kagome…_

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you. Father wants you, apparently your parents are here and wish to speak to you." Inuyasha said as Kagome came out of the garden.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I'd better change, can't go in to see them like this." She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing an outfit of Sango's. It had come from her village. It was black and hugged her body, with pink armor on it. Kagome preferred it when fighting, the black cloth was like a second layer of skin so she could move easily in it. She looked up to see Inuyasha giving her a suspicious look. "Inuyasha?"

"What were you and Sesshomaru doing, hmmm?" He asked, his amber eyes narrow.

Kagome's eyed narrowed back at him. "Are you implying something Inuyasha? We sat in the garden and had a nice conversation. It's nice to be able to have an intelligent conversation with one of the Lords of the West. Your father is always so busy and you seem incapable of such." And at that, Kagome walked away to go change, while Inuyasha merely watched her go in shock.


	3. What A Mess

After changing into a white kimono that had pink sakura blossoms on it and a pink obi, she went quickly to the main hall where her parents and the Lord were waiting for her. Her crescent-moon pendent bounced on her chest as she almost ran up to the door. She slipped inside and smiled as everyone looked at her. She bowed and walked up to them. "Hello Mama, Poppa, My Lord… You wished to see me?"

"Ah, Kagome, you look beautiful my dear. Yes, we do have a matter we wish to inform you of." The Lord Inutaisho said and nodded to Kagome's mother.

She nodded and looked at Kagome. "Darling, we have something to tell you. Please hear us out before you get angry, alright?" Kagome raised her eyebrows but nodded. "You see, you are betrothed." Kagome gasped, taking a step back.

"What? To who?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Just listen, ok? You have two more years until you need to know who. We just decided that you should know in advance. Please don't be angry, I promise this will all work out." Her mother said.

Kagome stared at her, then her father and then the ground. "So I have no choice on the matter?" She looked up at her mother. "You are just going to marry me off no matter how I feel?" She began to raise her voice and she ignored the look she was receiving from the father. She was too angry to care.

"No, you don't. So you'd better get used to it." Her father growled and walked from the room, followed by the Lord of the West. Kagome sniffed back a tear.

"Here Kagome, I got you this. I hoped it would soften the blow." Her mother said softly, handing her a box and leaving the room. Sango came in as she was leaving.

"I doubt it." Kagome muttered.

Sango bowed to her mother as she left and walked up to Kagome. "Kagome? What happened?"

Kagome looked at Sango and burst into tears, throwing herself into her arms and dropping the box onto the floor as Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slowly stepped inside. They stood at the door, all of them feeling a pang of hurt, watching Kagome cry. "They… They… They are trying to get rid of me. I'm betrothed! Arranged to be married to some guy I've never met and I have no say in it!" Kagome exploded, releasing Sango and kicking the box. It slid across the floor and Kagome dropped to her knees, sobbing.

"Oh Kagome." Sango dropped to her knees beside her and hugged her tightly. "They aren't trying to get rid of you, Sweetie. They only want what's best for you." She said in a soothing voice.

"I have no say in it Sango. I could hate the guy and I'd still have to be his little wife. This is what I was trying to escape from. I refuse to be some Lady who is to be seen and not heard. I flat out refuse. If my father thinks I'm such a hell-fire now, he hasn't seen anything yet! This is all out war. He is messing with my dreams now, and I won't allow it. He's always complaining to my mother about how much of a handful I am. He's gunna wish he never had a daughter by the time I get done with him. I am all out rebelling against this, I refuse to be married off like cattle being sold at the market." Kagome growled and snarled, full of rage.

Sango sighed, standing up and shaking her head. She walked over and picked up the box and handed it to Kagome as she stood up. "Open it Kagome. Maybe you'll feel better. And you know rebelling won't do any good."

Kagome stared at her. "Couldn't let me have my little moment of mental victory, could you? You couldn't let me enjoy the thought of my father at his wits end?" Kagome smirked and sighed, opening the box "Oh my goodness…" She trailed off, pulling the new kimono from the box. It was gasp-worthy indeed. The kimono was a sapphire blue, perfectly matching Kagome's eyes, embroidered with sliver crescent moons and gold suns. The obi was gold and Kagome's eyes sparkled.

"It's gorgeous. And on you it will look stunning Kagome." Sango said in awe.

"Leave it to my mom to make me angry as hell then give me a beautiful gift so I can't be mad at her…" Kagome smirked, shaking her head and sighing.

"Well? Go try it on! I wanna see!" Sango said, pushing her toward the door. Both women froze when they realized they had an audience.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's minds were reeling. _She's betrothed? To who?_ Inuyasha thought, staring at Kagome.

_She is spoken for… Why did I let myself kiss her? She is betrothed, arranged to be married. I should have never made it known how I feel about her, should have never shown her, should have never kissed her…_ Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with sad eyes.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked and Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Yes Shippo, I'm fine. You, um… heard, huh?" Kagome asked and they all nodded slowly.

"Well, um, ok…" Her eyes locked with Sesshomaru, who quickly looked away. "You know I won't let this happen, correct?" She asked, her voice harsh.

"You really don't have a choice Kagome." Miroku said.

With speed only matched by Sesshomaru himself, Kagome was in front of Miroku and slammed him into the door behind him with a thud. Everyone gasped. "Like hell I don't. I will disappear before letting myself be married off. I don't care what my parents say Miroku, you should know me better than that. If you truly think I will back down and let this happen, I must have given you too many blows to the head." She snarled, letting him go and pushing him out of the way as she left the room. Sango picked up the kimono she dropped and ran after her. She stopped next to Miroku on her way out.

"Are you stupid? What would possess you to say that? We all know her well enough to know that Kagome couldn't care less about what she 'can' and 'can't' do. She is determined to be her own person and she isn't letting anyone get in her way. Now you've just pissed her off and I have to calm her down yet again. Way to go, you hentai." Sango muttered, giving him a shove and going after Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "Hentai?" He raised his eyebrows.

Shippo grinned. "Miroku has a thing for Sango's butt. He's getting slapped constantly. He only says dirty things to Kagome." Shippo said, shaking his head.

"She is a princess. My hand would be chopped off. I know better." Miroku said smiling.

"You'd better be careful, Sango might just try that one day." Shippo warned and Miroku nodded, laughing quietly.

They suddenly heard a yelp of either pain or fear and a door slam. "Oh dear." Miroku said and they hurried toward Kagome's room. They found Sango sitting on the ground staring up at the door. "Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku asked as they walked over. Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have never seen her like that, Kami, Miroku, you and your mouth. I tried to defend you and she shoved me out the door! Last time I defend you, that's for sure." Sango said, looking at the door.

Sesshomaru leaned toward the door and listened. He could her soft crying inside. "She's crying." He murmured.

"I'm not surprised. Kagome's always loved to make her own choices. Now, her life is out of her hands." Inuyasha said, his ears drooping. He knocked on the door. "Kagome? It's Inuyasha. Can I come in?" There was silence before the lock clicked and the door opened slowly. He looked at everyone and walked in. The door slammed shut behind him and Sesshomaru sighed, looking at Sango, who looked near tears.

Inuyasha looked around to see Kagome behind him. "What Inuyasha?" She asked, sniffing. Her face was red from crying and tears still clung to her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Kagome, I hate it when you cry." He said, moving toward her. She pulled away, walking over to her bed and throwing herself onto her pillow. She buried her face into it and began to sob heavily. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. "Kagome…" He started. She suddenly sat up and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm here Kagome, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm always here for you." He murmured into her ear.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She sobbed into his chest, wrapping her balled up fists in his kimono. He slowly and carefully picked her up, trying not to scare her, and set her on his lap. He ran his claws through her mid-night black hair, shushing her quietly. His voice was comforting and she calmed down a bit, her sobbing being reduced to whimpers here and there. She took a moment to take a deep breath, inhaling Inuyasha's scent. He smelt like strawberries and Kagome loved it. Sesshomaru's scent was that of oranges, Sango's was peaches, Miroku's was blueberries and Shippo's was apples. She sniffed again and giggled, pushing her face farther into his chest. She could hear Inuyasha's heart speed up and she also heard him swallow hard. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who was pressing her face into his chest. He held her tighter and felt the urge to kiss her. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and took the chance to lean into her neck and nuzzle her. She giggled and wiggled around. "Stop it." She giggled and smiled at him when he pulled away smiling.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah right." She giggled and shook her head. She looked at him and he noticed a few tears still clinging to her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe them away. "Inuyasha?" She asked, her smile fading.

"What Kagome?" He asked, his smile fading watching hers disappear.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked and Inuyasha stared at her and swallowed hard.

"L-love?" He stuttered, his hands shaking. _She knows!_

She nodded. "Yes, love."

Inuyasha struggled for breath. "Um, no, I don't think so. Have you?" He asked.

Kagome stared at him. Clearly he was uncomfortable. Clearly he was lying. _Why would he lie?_ Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, that's the problem." She sighed and pulled herself off of Inuyasha's lap. "I think I am, but I don't know. I shouldn't pursue it, I suppose, if I am to be married off…"

"I thought you weren't going to let it happen?" Inuyasha asked, standing up.

"There is no point, Sango is right. Rebelling won't do any good. And Miroku was right too, I have no choice. It may not be fair, but life isn't fair. Nothing is ever promised, freedom doesn't exist and love is never a sure thing. I give up." She looked at Inuyasha, who was too stunned to reply. He had known Kagome for 11 years and she had never been like this. She had never given up, never had such a bleak outlook on life before. She sighed and faked him a smile, which he could tell was forced. "I'm going to change for supper. Thanks for the comfort Inuyasha, I appreciate it." She nodded to him and walked back to her bed, picking up her new kimono that Sango had set down. As she walked past Inuyasha, she stopped. She gave him a thoughtful look, then stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek lightly. She smiled and walked to her door, opening it to find everyone camped outside, waiting for her and Inuyasha. "Sango, I'm sorry I chucked you out, I hope I didn't hurt you." Kagome said, hugging her.

"I'm fine, I was just surprised." Sango said, hugging her back.

Kagome nodded and looked at Miroku, who took a step back. "Ah, Roku!" She handed her kimono to Sango and threw her arms around Miroku's neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

Miroku chuckled. "It's ok Kagome, really." Inuyasha came out of the room and stood next to Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and winked at everyone as she grabbed Sango and pulled her toward the private hot springs.

After they were gone, Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Well?" Inuyasha sighed.

"She has given up. She said she thinks she could be in love, but she won't pursue it because she'll be married off anyway. She said she has no choice, life's not fair, nothing is promised, freedom doesn't exist and love is never a sure thing. I have never seen her like this, with such a depressing view on life." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"She thinks she's in love? With who?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha shrugged.

Sesshomaru suddenly walked away, entering his room and closing his door. They all stared and shrugged, heading off to change for supper. Sesshomaru laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _She thinks she's in love… who with? It could be me or Inuyasha… She did kiss back… but she also let Inuyasha inside to talk to her, no one else. But it doesn't really matter, does it? She's betrothed… Kami, this isn't fair. But she was right, life's not fair. If she is in love with me and I confess my love for her, it only makes it harder. And if she is in love with Inuyasha, things between us just get awkward and she get married to someone else anyway. _Sesshomaru sat up and nodded. He had decided. _Kagome, you will never know that I love you._ He stood and began to prepare himself for supper.

Kagome sat with her eyes closed in the hot springs. "This really sucks." She said out loud, even though she was alone. Sango had went to get her a towel. She stared at the kimono and smiled slightly. _It is really pretty. I love the sun and moons togeth-. _She froze. _Together…_She looked down at the crescent moon pendent. She thought back to when her mother had given it to her.

(Flashback)

"_Kagome, this is for you." Her mother and her a beautiful necklace with a silver crescent moon on it._

"_Momma, it's so pretty. But why a moon? Our symbol is the sun. The crescent moon is the West." Kagome asked in confusion._

_Her mother had laughed. "I know. That necklace is very important Kagome. It means something wonderful will happen. It will become clear to you someday…"_

(End Flashback)

Kagome shook her head and thought back to the day it had been arranged she would come here, to the West, for six months of every year.

(Flashback)

_Lord Inutaisho finally noticed his son's presence and smiled. "Ah, my son's. I have wonderful news for you. Princess Kagome will be living here for six months out of every year, in hopes of… creating peace between the east and the west."_

(End Flashback)

Kagome pulled herself out of her memory and looked at the kimono. "Moons and suns… soften the blow my ass! It's a clue! SANGO!" Kagome screamed and Sango burst in.

"What Kagome? Why are you screaming?" Sango asked. She was slightly winded from running. She had been farther down the hall when she heard Kagome scream and had ran as fast as she could, afraid something was wrong.

"Sango… I figured it out. I am to marry one of the guys, one of the Lords of the West!" She said hurriedly.

Sango sat down. "What?"

Kagome sighed and explained everything. "You see? It all fits. The necklace is a moon cause I would be married to a Lord of the West in the future, peace between the East and West would be created by the marriage and the kimono has suns AND moons on it. Mom is sneaky, I'll give her that."

"So… Which one? Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea. But I'm asking Mom as soon as I see her." Kagome said, nodding.

Kagome looked at her for a moment before realizing she hadn't told Sango what had happened. "I forgot to tell you something. Promise you won't scream?"

"You know I can't promise that, but I'll try not to, tell me." Sango said, scooting closer to the hot spring.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru kissed me."

As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were walking to supper, they suddenly heard a very loud female squeal, followed by screaming. "WHAT? WHEN? OH MY KAMI!" Sango voice rang through the palace.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and then heard Kagome's voice. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREAM! SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WON'T TELL YOU!" Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"What do you think that was about?" Inuyasha asked, smiling widely.

"I haven't the foggiest." Sesshomaru said, grinning. He knew exactly what it was about. Kagome must have told Sango about the kiss. He chuckled, shaking his head. _Women are much too excitable. It was only a kiss after all… I wish it had been more… Wait, stop that. Remember, she is betrothed._ Sesshomaru shook his head, his smile fading. They went into the dining room and waited for everyone to arrive.

Kagome filled Sango in as she helped Kagome dress in the new kimono. Afterward, Sango walked her to supper. "Wow Kagome, that sounds fantastic. You are so lucky, they both would make wonderful husbands."

"But what if I am completely wrong?" Kagome asked and Sango shrugged.

They stooped outside the dining room. "We'll see, I guess. See you later." Sango said and walked away as Kagome went into the room. Two very loud male gasps were heard as she entered. She stopped to see both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staring at her with their mouths open.

She looked around and realizing they were the only ones in the room, she smirked at them. "Guys? Am I to assume that meant I look good?"

The young Lords just stared. Sesshomaru slowly looked her up and down. The sapphire blue kimono matched her eyes perfectly and the silver and gold sparkled in the light. Her hair was down and it shined when she moved. Behind her right ear was a tiger-lily, the same lily he had given her earlier. "You assume correct Kagome, but good doesn't do you justice." He said in a cool, deep voice that made Kagome shiver.

"He's right Kagome, you look… wow." Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed, giggling and rolling her eyes.

"How wonderfully put Inuyasha." She giggled, looking out the window. She could see the half moon in the sky already. She walked over and leaned against the sill, a slight smile on her face. _The sun and the moon, in the same sky at the same time… Like we are now. I am the sun, they are the moon… all in the same room._ Kagome was lost in thought, not seeing or hearing her mother come in. The boys bowed and she nodded to them walking over and standing at Kagome's side.

"Isn't it amazing that to things so different can be in the same place at the same time?" Her mother asked and Kagome jumped and looked at her.

"Oh, Mom. You scared me. What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking back out the window.

Her mother smiled. "The sun and the moon. So different, and yet, in the same sky."

Kagome looked at her mother. "You read my mind. Mom, I have a question for you, about this arranged marriage. It is to one of the Lords of the West, huh." She looked back outside.

"I knew you would figure it out. You are too smart to not understand my little clues. Yes it is, but which one I cannot say. They do not know anything about this, so don't bother asking them. He hasn't even been told he is betrothed as well and I suggest you do not tell them. Lord Inutaisho will them him soon. You will not be married until you are 18, so do not worry, alright?" Her mother said, giving her a hug.

"You are incredibly sneaky Mom. Dad doesn't know you were leaving hints, does he?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows raised.

Lady Kasumi giggled. "No, he didn't realize they were clues. You are not supposed to know anything about this, just that you are betrothed. We told you so you wouldn't give yourself to someone else. I just wanted you to know that you knew your fiancée and we weren't just marrying you off to a complete stranger, but your father didn't want you to know anything about it. So don't tell him you know, don't tell anyone, except Sango of course." Her mother winked as Kagome looked at her in shock. "Yes Kagome, I know that Miroku, Shippo and Sango are not your servants, but friends. Don't worry, I have known since you were about 5… two weeks after they were hired, actually. Your father still has no clue and I think we shall keep it that way. I know you get lonely back at the Palace of Light."

"Thanks Mom, you are the best." Kagome gave her mother a big hug as her father and Lord Inutaisho came in. They all bowed and everyone sat down and supper commenced.

Kagome ate quietly, completely distracted by the idea that she was going to marry either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. _Hmmm… Well, I just I wouldn't mind being married to Inuyasha. I do love him, just not as much as I love Sesshomaru…I just wish I knew who it was. I have two more years…Oh man._

Inuyasha was trying his hardest to focus on his meal, but he couldn't help watching Kagome. She was beautiful, no one could deny that. _She may be betrothed, but I'll never stop loving her…_

Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome as well. His father and Kagome's father were talking loudly and Lady Kasumi spoke a couple of times, but throughout the whole meal, Kagome never said a word.

As soon as she was excused, Kagome actually picked up the hem of her kimono so she wouldn't trip and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru was surprised by this, as was everyone but her mother, who smiled knowingly. "Great Kami above, where is she headed in such a hurry?" Her father asked.

"She just has something very important that needs to be tended to." Lady Kasumi said and smiled as she left the room.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and shrugged, leaving the room as well. Lord Kuska looked at Lord Inutaisho. "So, when will you tell him he is betrothed to my daughter?" Lord Kuska asked.

"A week before the wedding." Inutaisho replied.

"A week? Why only a week?" Kuska asked in shock.

Lord Inutaisho grinned. "He will need no time to get used to the idea, believe me. My son already loves Kagome with his heart and soul, I just know it. He is much like I was at his age. A father can just tell. In fact, I think that both my sons have fallen for your lovely daughter. One may be more reserved then the other, but as I said, I can tell."

Kagome looked everywhere, but she couldn't find Sango. "Man, Sango, just when I have something extremely important to tell you, you disappear!" Kagome growled out loud as she ran down the hall. She looked for ten minutes more before giving up and walking outside. The sun had set and the moon made everything glow. She smiled as she walked past the garden's edge, trailing her fingertips along the petals. She looked upward, and smiled as thousands of stars sparkled above her. "Why am I the Princess of the East who lives in the Palace of Light if I love the night time?" She asked out loud as she entered the garden. She wandered until she came upon her bench. She smiled, thinking of what had occurred there. She sat down in the same spot she had earlier and closed her eyes. It was like she could still feel him next to her, still feel his lips on hers. She opened her eyes slowly and sighed, pulling the tiger-lily from her hair. She held it in her hands and smiled down at it.

"I meant it when I said it pales in comparison." A smooth, cool voice spoke and Kagome jumped, looking up to see Sesshomaru standing next to the fountain. He was leaning up against it with his arms crossed.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, staring at him. She couldn't believe how he looked. The moonlight made his hair and skin almost glow. His eyes sparkled like the stars themselves had jumped out of the sky and landed in them. He was perfect, like a God. Every inch of him was flawless.

He didn't speak, but drank in the sight of her. She was sitting down her long hair resting on the bench beside her. It shined in the moonbeams and her kimono glittered and gleamed. Her skin was bathed in the pale glow and she seemed to radiate light. But it was her eyes that captured him. He had never seen eyes before where the color, whatever that color may be, seemed to swim and move gracefully. She could be looking right at him, her eyes locked on his, but they still seemed to be moving like molten sapphires. As he looked at her now, they sparkled and he could see the reflection of the starry sky above them. He finally found his voice again and a small smile snuck onto his face. "Why are you out here alone?"

Kagome blinked and sighed, looking up at the stars. "I wanted to be alone. And it's a beautiful night. Somehow, the flowers smell sweeter in the dark. I could never figure out why I am the Princess of the East, who's symbol is the sun… who lives in the Palace of Light… and I love the night. I would rather see a starry night sky then a sunny day anytime. Who knows… Maybe it's because I was destined to be with someone who is my polar opposite. Do you believe in destiny Sesshomaru?" She looked at him and he smiled, walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Yes, I do. I believe that everyone was put on this earth for a reason. One thing above all else that only they were meant to do." His deep voice was relaxing and Kagome smiled, closing her eyes and just listening to him speak. "I also believe in love at first sight and soul-mates." He added, whispering.

Kagome's eyes opened and she stared at him. "As do I. So you think there is someone out there who was made just for you?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled. "I know she is. And she is my perfect match, in more ways than one. I can close my eyes and know exactly who she will be. She will be smart and extremely clever… brave and out-spoken… loyal and trustworthy… kind and gentle… beautiful and graceful… Yes, she is all that and more. Can you see your soul-mate Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, opening his eyes and meeting her gaze. She nodded, closing her own and having no idea he had been picturing and describing her.

"He will be… charming… brave and strong… fearless and cunning… faithful and honorable… fierce and wild... endearing… And he has to love me for me." Kagome opened her eyes and stared into Sesshomaru's.

"How could he not? You are you." He smirked as her face went red.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice strangely quiet.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at him.

Sesshomaru took a breath. He had to know, it was eating away at him. "Inuyasha said that you said you thought you were in love… may I ask who with?"

She gasped and looked at the ground. "I'll kill him…" She looked back and Sesshomaru. "No, I am sorry, you may not." She sniffed and looked away.

His body stiffened. "I see, sorry Kagome, my apologies."

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes? What's wrong Kagome?" He asked, scooting closer to her and wrapping his arm around her.

She sniffed and sighed. "Have you ever been in love?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes, I have."

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"She was spoken for. I couldn't pursue her." He said simply.

"Do you still love her?" Kagome asked, sniffing back tears.

Sesshomaru picked up the flower she had set down and slipped in into her hair, smiling widely. He wiped a stray tear from her cheek and she smiled. "With all of my heart, Kagome. I just wish she knew."

Kagome nodded and looked at the ground. She looked back up at him suddenly. "Are you still friends with her?"

"Yes, we are. Very close friends, I speak to her often." Sesshomaru said, looking up at the sky.

Kagome nodded and looked up at the sky as well. She scooted into him and rested her head on his shoulder. The arm he had around her tightened and he pulled her toward him as well. Sesshomaru knew he was close to losing control. All he could smell was the nighttime, tiger-lilies and an overpowering scent of raspberries, which was Kagome. Her scent was sweet and addicting and he couldn't get enough. He looked down at her and watched her eyes slowly move for looking at the stars to locking with his own.

"Sesshomaru…" She said quietly, a small smile on her lips. Kagome giggled and sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I love this, just being here… with you." She giggled and sighed contently again, becoming quiet, just looking up at the stars.

"I convinced myself that I wouldn't tell the woman love that I love her because she is spoken for…" Sesshomaru said suddenly. Kagome looked up at him, his face still directed toward the heavens. She could hear the pain in his voice. "But after tonight, I know I have to tell her. She should know, even if we may never be together. She should know that I think of her all the time and I dream of her at night. She should know that I must have been in love with her all the years we knew each other, even if I never realized it."

Kagome swallowed hard. It hurt to hear him speak of loving someone. Little did she know he was speaking of her. "You should tell her Sesshomaru. I can tell she means a lot to you." Kagome pulled out of his arms and she stood up, sniffing back tears. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Kagome…" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. She's really lucky, you know? For you to think the world of her… Like she hung the moon… Any woman would be lucky to be loved by a man like you. I hope that someday you two can be together, so you can be happy. You deserve to be happy Sesshy, you deserve the world." She smiled weakly and began to leave.

"Kagome…" He reached for her arm, catching her wrist. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. His chest constricted and he swallowed. _I can't tell her. There will only be more pain later on, for both of us. Best to let it go right now. _"You deserve to be happy too. And I am sure you will be."

Kagome was sobbing by the time she reached her room. Sango was inside, waiting for her as she came in the door. "There you are! Where have you… Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sango flew from the bed and caught the sobbing Inu-youkai as she collapsed to the ground, sobbing heavily. Inuyasha, who had been in his room, heard her and came out, peaking his head in the door that Kagome hadn't bothered to shut. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome began to talk and he fell silent.

"I was right, Mother told me I was right! And then I was outside, Sesshomaru found me. We talked and he told me he's in love with this woman and he's going to tell her. It hurts, Sango. But even if he did love me, I could never be with him! And besides, he's not the only one who holds my heart…" She sobbed.

"Wait, ok, calm down Kagome. So, your suspicions were correct, it is one of the Lords of the West?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded. "Did she tell you if it was Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head. "Ok, now, you went outside and Sesshomaru caught up with you, right?" Kagome nodded. "Who is he in love with?" Kagome only shrugged. "So he didn't tell you?" She shook her head.

"Sango, it isn't just Sesshomaru I've fallen for. They knew this would happen! My damn parents KNEW! They knew I'd get close to them both, that way it works either way! How could they play with my heart like that Sango? Encourage me to fall for two guys just for 'peace between that East and West'? How horrible is that!" Kagome cried, shaking her head. "I can't get any closer to either of them, I won't let myself. I will not set myself up for heartbreak, I can't handle it. Not to mention what it would do to them. I love Inuyasha and Sesshomaru too much to allow them to be hurt like that, either one of them. Until the day I find out who I am going to marry… I refuse to get any closer to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, simple as that. But now that Sesshomaru knows about my hiding place, I'm gunna have to find a new one or I'll never be able to get away from him." Kagome said, her tears stopping and her voice firm.

Sango nodded and pulled Kagome up off the floor. Inuyasha pulled his head out and walked in a daze back into his room and lying down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. _She… she loves me too. She and Sesshomaru kissed… How the HELL could he kiss her! _He punched the wall, leaving a dent as he growled. He took a deep breath and sighed, rolling over and shoving his head under his pillow._ She loves us both…Sango said something about 'it is one of the Lords of the West', I wonder was 'it' is? Could she be betrothed to one of us? No, Father would have told us. I need to talk to Sessh._ Inuyasha got up, tossing his pillow onto his bed and went to sniff out his older half-brother.

Sesshomaru was still in the garden, sitting on the edge of the fountain and staring at the water. He had dropped the lily into the water and was watching it float around when he could smell his brother scent approaching. "Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's voice called.

"Over here, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called back and looked back down at the lily.

Inuyasha came into the little sitting area and stopped in front of him. "Bro, we have to talk about Kagome." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, nodded and pointed to the bench. Inuyasha stood in front of him, anger filling him again. "How could you KISS her?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "She allowed it, enjoyed it even. You have no say in my life, or hers. If I choose to kiss her, that is between her and me."

"Dumbass, she's BETROTHED!" Sesshomaru looked away from him. "And I overheard something…" He said, his anger slowly fading. He sat down and Inuyasha told him what he had heard, word-for-word.

"So… that is interesting." Sesshomaru murmered.

"You think it's one of us?" Inuyasha asked, looking nervous.

"No, Father would have told us." Sesshomaru said, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Should we just ask Kagome what's going on?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, no. If she knows something we don't, which it sounds like she does, she would have told us if she had wanted to or could."

"So now what?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at his little brother and smiled sadly. "Now we let her go. We let her go and things go back to the way they were before love messed everything up. She is our little sister Inuyasha, force yourself to see her that way. Treat her as you would a little sister and pray that we can get through the next two years without messing everything up so horribly that it can never be undone."

"Why did you kiss her?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

His older brother sighed and looked up at the stars. "Because I love her, little brother. More than anything."

"But she said you told her that you were in love with some woman…" He said, looking up as well.

"She is that woman. I almost told her, I was going to… But I just couldn't. It's better she believes I have another in mind, better for her to let me go so she can be happy. Letting you go would be good for her as well."

Inuyasha stared at him. "I can't believe we are in love with the same girl… And she loves us both… But you are right. Pushing her will only make things worse. But I got to ask, is she a good kisser?" Inuyasha smirked as Sesshomaru smiled.

"That she is, little brother, that she is…" He chuckled and they both stood, leaving the garden to head to bed.


	4. The Damage Has Been Done

**6 MONTHS LATER-**

Kagome was packing her things to go back to the Palace of Light for another 6 months before she would return here to the House of the Moon and see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru again. She always cried, she had ever since she could remember. But strangely enough, no tears flowed this morning. She assumed that is was because how weird it had gotten between her and the boys.

After the talk with Sesshomaru on her first night here six months ago, everything between the three had changed. Kagome had tried to act like nothing was wrong, but the boys began to treat her like she was ten again and they had begun to fight and argue as they had when they were little. She and Sesshomaru had only ever been in two or three fights her whole life, but suddenly, with him treating her like a small child, her temper flared and it seemed like they were always in a fight anymore. She and Inuyasha barely spoke without an insult or two. Everything was different and she hated it. She finished packing and walked out her door, almost running into Inuyasha as he came out of his room with Sesshomaru on his heels.

"Watch it, your highness." Inuyasha snapped. Normally, for the past six months, Kagome would have snapped back and a fight would have followed. Now, she just stared at him. "Hello, princess air-head, I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Sorry Inuyasha. You don't need to insult me anymore, you know. I'm leaving today and you won't have to put up with me for six more months. In fact, things between the three of us have changed so much, I'm going to ask Momma if we can stop these silly meetings. If peace is what they want, forcing us to live together obviously isn't the way to get it. Goodbye." Her voice was quiet and it sounded defeated. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in shock, frozen to the spot. She turned and walked away, down the hall toward the meeting hall were her parents were waiting.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "No. I didn't mean to…"

Sesshomaru patted his brother's shoulder. "I know Inuyasha. I know."

Kagome sat in the meeting completely lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't bothered to ask if she could stop coming to the House of the Moon every six months because she knew her father would make her. She looked out the window and longed for the meeting to be over so she could leave. She hated her relationship with both of the boys now and couldn't wait to go home. She couldn't figure out why things changed like they did. Suddenly, the boys acted like she was a small child, talking to her like she was stupid. She was sick of it.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, blinking back tears. He knew she hated it here. He knew she dreaded coming back. In his attempts to treat her like a sister, he treated her horribly and now she wanted nothing to do with him. He sighed heavily and looked at his brother, who was looking at Kagome as well, also lost in thought.

Sesshomaru hated himself. He hated the way he had began to treat her. He knew she didn't understand and he could see the pain in her eyes with every retaliation to Inuyasha's insults or with every word she used to defend herself when he treated her like a child. He had told Inuyasha to treat her as a sister, the way they had both seen her so long ago. But as he sat there he realized that they had never treated her like a little sister or a child. They had treated her like a friend and, well, like Kagome. She had never been 'sister', but 'Kagome'. So realizing this he now understood why she was so confused. She had never been treated this way before. In the attempt to make things the way they had been years ago, he had turned everything into something that had never happened before. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, covering his eyes. _How could I have been so blind? Treating her like a child, it wasn't the answer. Now she doesn't even want to come back. I hate how things are between us, all we ever seem to do is fight. And she and Inuyasha can't even say a sentence without an insult in it._ He looked at his little brother, who had again turned his attention back to Kagome, who looked near tears. But somehow both brothers knew that it wasn't because she was leaving, but because she wasn't gone yet.

Standing in the hall to say final goodbyes, Kagome's parents and the Lord of the West went outside to the carriages as always to bid each other farewell. Kagome stood facing the two young lords silently. Neither boy moved, not wanting her to go. It seemed surreal that she really didn't want to come back. Finally Kagome cleared her throat and they looked at her. "Goodbye, my Lords, until we meet again." She said, curtsying. Both boys were shocked. Kagome hadn't curtsied to them when they were alone since the first time they had met.

"Kagome, please." Sesshomaru said, stepping forward.

"Please what, my Lord?" Kagome asked in a proper tone.

"Damn it Kagome." Sesshomaru swore, walking over and pulling her into a hug. "What is wrong with you? What is wrong with us? What happened, I mean, what changed?" He asked into her ear.

She pulled away a took two steps back. "You did, my Lord. You and Lord Inuyasha. I somehow became a child in your eyes, a pesky little brat that no one wants around. Don't worry, you won't see me again for six months. Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru." She sneered and turned, walking out the door into the bright sunlight.

"Damn it." Sesshomaru turned and left, walking back to his room and leaving Inuyasha staring at the door where Kagome had disappeared.

"Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled and turned, heading back to his room.

Kagome sighed, flopping down and staring at the ceiling of her room in the Palace of Light. _I'm finally home and away from those… jerks._ She thought as she smiled to herself. A light knock on the door made her jump and she sat up and smiled. "Yes? Enter."

Sango stepped in, smiling at her. "Hi Kagome, you glad to be home?" She knew all about what had been happening. In fact, there were many nights over the last six months when she stayed in Kagome's room, comforting her as she cried over losing two of her closest friends and greatest loves.

"Ugh, yes. I don't have to worry about those two anymore." Kagome smiled.

"Well, you parents wish to see you, they say they have a surprise for you." Sango said, smiling widely.

Kagome scooted toward her. "You know what it is, don't you?"

Sango faked a look of innocence. "No way, of course not. But you'll like it, or should I say, him."

Kagome was stumped. "Him? Who?"

"Go see!" Sango said and Kagome flew off her bed and out the door, running down to the main hall.

Standing outside the door, Kagome took a deep breath and opened it. She stepped inside to see her mother and father and a young man about her age. She knew immediately he was okami-youkai, and a very handsome one at that. He had light blue eyes and pointed ears like her own, a brown wolf tail and gleaming white fangs. He was muscular and very tan. He flashed her a cocky smile and she blushed ferociously. "You sent for me Momma?"

"Dearest! Come in here. I would like you to meet Koga, the Prince of the Wolves. Koga, this is my lovely daughter Princess Kagome." Her father said, brimming with pride.

"Hello, Princess, it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you." Koga said, taking her hand and bowing, kissing it lightly.

Kagome's face went pinker still. "The pleasure is all mine, Prince Koga." She curtsied and smiled as he released her hand.

"Kagome, Koga will be staying here until you leave for the House of the Moon and will be accompanying you as well. Apparently a clan from the south has invaded and his father wants him well protected. I have already gained permission from the Lord of the West. Although, I am left to assume that Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru have yet to be informed. Knowing Lord Inutaisho, they will not be informed until last minute or not at all. So, Kagome? As odd as this may sound, on return to the House of the Moon, you are to watch over him. You and the young lords are extremely close, so you should be able to keep them from fighting." Her father said.

Koga smiled at her and noticed the look on her face that said 'yeah, right.' And barely heard her make a noise that sounded a lot like 'Keh'. "Yes Father, I will keep the young Lords in line, I always do." She smiled and her parents laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, you two are excused. Please show Koga around Kagome, you two will be together a lot." Her mother said. Kagome nodded and curtsied as Koga bowed. She took his hand and led him out, closing the door behind them.

Kagome was lost in thought as she pulled the young wolf prince along by his hand and she was unaware of herself speaking out loud. "Extremely close, my ass, like I'd ever be close to those pompous dogs… I can't believe I have to back there… Keep them in line, ha. They are lucky I haven't broken one of their snobbish noses…"

"So, it is safe to assume you do not like the Lords of the West?" Koga's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Koga grinned. "Do you always speak out loud when you think?"

Kagome blushed. "I was? Oh dear… I am sorry. I guess I don't notice… No, at the moment, things between me and those… Lords aren't setting too well. Anyway, I am glad you will be staying here. Other than my three friends who are usually busy, there's just me."

"Three friends?" Koga asked.

"Ah, my servants. Miroku, Sango and Shippo. They are usually busy, so I am alone a lot." Kagome said, grinning.

Koga squeezed her hand and she blushed. "Not anymore, you have me."

December came around quickly. On December 7th, Kagome woke up and jumped out of bed. It was her 17th birthday. She bathed and dressed quickly, tucking her moon pendant under her clothes. She had taken to doing so, so she wouldn't have to look at it. She was afraid that if she took it off and stopped wearing it, her parents would get suspicious. She met Koga outside in the gardens and they went for a walk, talking and laughing just as she and Sesshomaru used to do. It was obvious to everyone that Koga and Kagome were getting closer, but there was nothing anyone could really do about it. It began to snow and Kagome stopped walking, looking up at the sky. "Kagome?" Koga's deep voice was soft and she looked at him, smiling widely.

"I love the snow." She said simply, looking back up at the white sky. Koga laughed and took her hand.

"Come on, my princess." He chuckled, pulling her forward. She giggled and followed, her gaze resting on her hand in his. It felt so good to be like this again. Happy like she used to be with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Look." Koga's voice brought her out of her thoughts. He pointed to a swing from a tree branch. The tree was next to the frozen lake and it was beautiful. Kagome gasped and smiled, letting go of his hand and giggling, running to the swing and sitting down.

"Will you push me Koga?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

Koga smiled and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Now, how can I say no to that?" He asked, walking behind her and gently pushing her on the swing.

Kagome giggled. "This has to be the best birthday I've had in a long time."

"Glad I could help Kagome. You deserve the best." Koga's voice rumbled behind her and Kagome was sent into fits of giggles.

Sesshomaru stared out the window. It was snowing lightly and he spotted Inuyasha standing next to the gardens. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up, leaving his room to go talk to his little brother.

Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was coming before he reached his side. "She's 17 today Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called and Sesshomaru sighed, standing next to him and nodding.

"I know. I miss her little brother, more than the months past she has been gone." Sesshomaru said, smiling weakly at Inuyasha as he looked up at him.

"I do too. I think it's because she doesn't want to come back." Inuyasha said, looking back down at the winter flowers that were blooming.

Sesshomaru was suddenly hit with an idea. "Why don't we go visit her? I mean, we have never been to the Palace of light. And I am sure her parents would agree, as would Father. Would you want to go Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at him. "Of course!" Sesshomaru said nothing, but nodded and turned to go find his father, Inuyasha on his heels.

Lord Kuska smiled at his wife. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are coming to visit. A messenger arrived this afternoon. Should we tell Kagome, or let it be a surprise?"

Lady Kasumi smiled, unaware of everything that had happened between her daughter and the you Lords of the West. "Surprise. When are they arriving?"

"Tomorrow." The Lord replied. The Lady only nodded, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling at the thought.

Kagome and Koga were back out of the swing, Koga pushing Kagome as high as he could, as Sango led Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to them. "Listen you two, she has no idea your coming and there is another thing you should know about…"

Inuyasha, impatient as usual, cut her off. "Oh, shut-up Sango, just take us there."

Sango scowled. "Yes, my Lord." She hurried along. They all stopped when the two came into view.

Kagome was giggling like crazy and Koga was laughing as well. "Stop, stop, I can't breathe! Let me down." Kagome laughed and Koga stopped the swing.

"You alright my princess?" Koga asked and Kagome giggled.

"I'm laughing too much, I can't breathe." She giggled, gasping to catch her breath.

Koga smirked. "It's impossible to laugh too much, only too hard. Which you were, if you can't breathe."

Kagome stood up and shoved him slightly. "Shut up, Prince of annoying comebacks."

"Anything for you, Princess of the pain in my ass." Koga said and Kagome pretended to gasp.

"How dare you say such a thing to me. You'd better apologize, Koga. Ask anyone, I can hold a grudge." Kagome said, smirking at him.

Koga smiled and dropped to his knees in front of her. She giggled loudly. "You have my deepest and sincerest apologies, Princess Kagome of the East. I am sorry you are a pain in the ass."

Kagome pretended to gasp again. "You bastard." She said, pushing him onto his butt on the ground and into the snow.

"Come here, you." Koga growled playfully, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the snow on top of him. He began to tickle her until she howled with laughter.

"Koga! Koga, lemme go! Can you imagine what someone would say, seeing this?" She laughed loudly.

The two visitors stared in shock, anger boiling up inside them. Sesshomaru's fist clenched and Inuyasha growled softly. Sango felt it was the right moment to make their presence known. "Oh, I don't know, something like, why don't you two go get a room?"

Kagome and Koga looked and shot up off the ground. "Sango! Jeeze, you scared…" Kagome stopped, her smile fading as she realized who was standing next to her. Koga looked from Kagome to the two men standing next to Sango and back.

"Hello Kagome, how are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, bottling up his anger and bowing slightly. He shot Inuyasha a look and Inuyasha understood that getting mad would only make things worse. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Very well, My Lord. May I ask what your purpose here is?" Kagome's voice went cold as ice, the words 'My Lord' dripping with venom. She curtsied and gave Sango a look that promised death.

Sango smiled back at her. "Don't look at me like that Kagome, I was merely following Lord Kuska's orders." She said and Kagome looked away.

Inuyasha took a step toward her. "We came to visit you. We missed you Kagome."

Kagome snarled loudly back at him. "Oh, so you missed insulting me and making me cry on a regular basis, huh? Sorry to inform you, My Lords, I haven't missed it one bit. I have been enjoying my time here at home. Especially because of my new friend here. Koga, this is Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru of the West. My Lords, this is Koga, the Prince of the Eastern Wolves."

Koga bowed politely. "My Lords."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bowed as well, both of them fighting the temptation to rip his head off for being so close to Kagome. "Now, if you two don't mind, Koga and I are going inside to warm up, I am freezing out here, you must be too, correct Koga?" Kagome asked and Koga nodded. Kagome sent the two Lords a fake smile and took Koga's hand, leading him away and back inside. "Those assholes…" Kagome muttered, just loud enough for both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to catch it.

"Well, that didn't go according to your plan, now did it? I told you there was things I needed to tell you, but no, Inuyasha is too impatient. Now what?" Sango asked, looking at them.

"I have no idea." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Come on, let's go inside. No use standing out here." Sango sighed, leading them back inside.

Kagome and Koga sat in the library silently, she on his lap reading. Koga watched her read, trying to understand what just happened outside. "Um, Kagome? What was that?"

She looked at him and sighed, closing her book and leaning her head on his chest. "Those two are such jerks. We grew up together and suddenly, out of the blue, they both begin to treat me like I'm ten years old again! We had the best relationships, like the one I have with you. And everything just changed. Sesshomaru and I hardly ever fought growing up. Suddenly, he was treating me like a baby and when I protested, we fought. Inuyasha and I were always close, being only two months apart in age, and yes we fought on occasion growing up. But the last six months I was there, he didn't saw a single sentence to me without some kind of insult tucked inside. We lived in one big fight, we never said a kind thing to each other anymore. I hated how everything had changed, I still do. Then it came time to leave and I was so happy. I didn't have to stay up till 2am every morning sobbing to Sango about how I have lost two of my best friends anymore. I hate crying, I'm surprised I had so many tears in me. I was so happy about coming home. I miss the boys, how we used to be. But I'd rather not see them at all if this is how it's going to be." Kagome stopped and the tears she had been holding back broke free, pouring down her face. Koga hugged her tightly and ran his claws through her hair, whispering reassuringly in her ear. Neither of them had noticed the two sets of amber eyes that had been watching the whole time. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had heard every word.

They both moved away slowly, heading back to their rooms. They both went into Sesshomaru's room and closed the door before speaking. "We are horrible Sessh. What can we do?" Inuyasha asked, his ears drooping.

"I don't know. The damage has been done, she doesn't want to see us, so there is no way we can treat her as we did. She wants nothing to do with us. I guess we just go home. We let her come back and we treat her with the love and kindness we gave her when we first met her." Sesshomaru said, lying on his back on his bed.


	5. Gone

Inuyasha sat on his brothers bed, watching him pace around the room, mumbling to himself. Sesshomaru finally stopped and looked at his little brother. "We have to tell her Inuyasha." He said and Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Tell her…?" Inuyasha asked, shaking his head slowly.

"Why we treated her like a child. Why we changed everything. Maybe she'll understand and forgive us." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru nodded and he turned, heading toward Kagome's room with Inuyasha on his heels.

"Koga, stop it!" Kagome giggled as he pushed her onto her bed and tickled her. Sango was usually in the room with them and they were never left alone together, but tonight Sango had been summoned and Koga and Kagome were alone in her room. The door was open, but just a crack. Kagome didn't really care, seeing as her parents room was all the way on the other side of the palace, so there was no one to over hear anything. He could tickle her to death and she could scream her lungs out with that door wide open and no one would hear her. Koga, taking full advantage of the fact that they were alone, had started another tickle war and now Kagome had no back up. He had picked her up and pushed her onto her bed, which led to the position they were in now, Kagome on her bed with her legs hanging off and Koga standing between her legs, leaning over her and tickling her mercilessly. She giggled loudly and tried to grab his hands. "Stop it I said, this isn't fair!" She struggled to sit up, laughing her head off. Koga leaned forward farther, pinning her to the bed with his chest pressed against hers. He knew he was risking a lot, getting caught, her friendship… but at the moment, it was worth the risk. Kagome was shocked at first but she suddenly felt a fire in her chest she hadn't felt in six months. Kagome's door slowly opened and neither noticed.

Koga smiled wolfishly. "You want me to stop?" He asked, his light blue eyes locked on her sapphire ones.

"Koga." She whispered, sitting forward and pressing her lips to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Koga wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She could feel his tongue on her lips and she gladly gave in to his silent plea. His tongue slid around her mouth and over her fangs slowly. Her chest rumbled with a low content growl and Koga almost grinned. He slid his hand up into her hair and she moaned loudly, pulling his body closer to her own.

Sesshomaru's brain stopped functioning. He stood there, mouth agape, and watched Kagome thrust herself up to Koga and press her lips to his. He just stared, too shocked to even get angry.

Inuyasha was in the same state as his brother. They had noticed her door was open, so the pushed it open slowly to see her kiss Koga. He was rooted to the spot, he could barely even breathe. He could barely force himself to look away, up at his brother.

The elder brother didn't catch his younger sibling's movement. His mind slowly began to work again. _Say something, damn it! Or she's just gunna keep kissing him!_ He quickly shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Kagome…" He managed to say.

_Shit._ She knew that voice. Kagome pulled away from Koga to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing in her doorway, completely shocked. She looked at Koga and immediately let go, scooting away from him. He took a step back, looking at the floor and running his hand through his brown hair. "Sess-Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. I, uh…" Kagome looked around nervously.

"I'm gunna go to my room. Goodnight Kagome." Koga muttered, walking over and sliding past the Lords of the West without making eye contact. Kagome got up, following him to the door and closing it behind him. She took a deep breath and then looked at them.

"Well? You gunna yell at me? Call me names? Reprimand me for that, hmm?" Kagome asked, looking at them. Neither one knew what to say. Not only were they shocked, they were slightly disgusted that she had been kissing a wolf and they were both feeling like she had ripped out their hearts. "Well?" She asked, raising her voice.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both flinched at the volume. "No." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Kagome took a step back. "What?"

"I said, no. We are not going to yell, nor call you names or reprimand you. We came to talk, there are things that must be said before you… before you disappear from our lives completely." Sesshomaru said, calmly. He had never felt like openly breaking into tears before. He rarely ever felt like crying at all. But at the moment, all he wanted to do was burst into tears and hold Kagome in his arms. He choked them back as Kagome eyed him and sighed, nodding and walking over to sit on her bed. She patted the bed next to her and both boys walked over, climbing on to her bed. Sesshomaru sat at her side and Inuyasha in front of her. She only nodded, allowing them to speak. Sesshomaru sighed. "We want to apologize. For everything. The fights, the insults and the way we changed how we treated you, along with anything else we did that hurt you. Because we would never purposefully hurt you Kagome, we love you."

"We only changed so nothing would change." Inuyasha said and Kagome stared at him, a blank look on her face. "What I mean is, we felt, because you are betrothed and neither of us have any kind of chance, we couldn't push you. So we decided to treat you as a sister. A little sister, not the beautiful woman you are. And for that we are sorry. We never realized, until it was too late, just what we were doing to you. By the time we opened our eyes, you wanted nothing to do with us." Inuyasha fell silent as Kagome looked at her lap in front of him.

She looked up at him and then Sesshomaru. "This… You just don't know… And I can't tell you… Damn." She stood up and walked over to her window, throwing the sapphire curtains to the side and throwing her window open. She closed her eyes as the wind blew in her face and she sighed, shaking her head. "There is something important, extremely important, and I can't tell you. It would make everything easier and we could go back to the way we were… Damn it!" She slammed her fist on the window sill and broke into tears, bending over and resting her forehead on her forearm.

Sesshomaru stood and walked up behind her. She sensed him behind her and stood up straight. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, her back pressed against his chest. "Why can't you tell us?" He asked quietly.

"Mother said I can't until it's time. She said you'd find out when you're supposed to and I can't interfere. But this is killing me, all I want is what we had back. What happened, what went wrong? No, I know what went wrong. My damn parents and their scheming. Why can't they just let me be? Let me fall in love and marry whoever I damn well please? But no, they have to force me into this! I don't understand. And then they bring Koga here and…" She stopped, shaking her head.

"Erm, Kagome… You don't think Koga is the one, do you?" Inuyasha asked slowly. She looked at him and then out the window and the sliver of the moon.

"I never wanted to be a princess. All I want is my freedom. To disappear in the dead of night and never return. It sounds like a good idea now. All those years, I came back here and dreamt of doing just that. You two… I lived for you, I lived for those six months I spent with you every year. My 'life' here meant nothing to me. It still doesn't. No, now I have lost all hope. My dreams of finding my soul-mate and marrying for love… my parents destroyed them. And to answer your question Inuyasha, no, I don't believe Koga is the one. The one I will marry, anyway. As to the man I was destined for, my soul-mate… I guess I will never know." Kagome grew quiet, only the sound of her soft sobs were heard. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her, pulling her close. She turned into him, pressing his face into his chest and letting her tears flow freely. She pulled away and looked up at a heartbroken Sesshomaru. He was hurting, both for himself and for her. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Will you two keep what you saw just between us? Please? The last thing I need is my father screaming at me now." Both boys nodded and she walked toward the door.

Inuyasha stood, taking a step toward her. "Kagome? Where are you going?"

She turned and looked at him. She chuckled and smiled weakly. "To drown my sorrows…" She said, opening her door and walking out. "…and just maybe myself." She said to herself, not really meaning it. But Sesshomaru, who heard her last comment, didn't know she didn't mean it. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach and he looked at the empty doorway in alarm.

"Kagome? No, Kagome!" He yelled, bolting after her.

Kagome was halfway down the hallway when she heard Sesshomaru yell out the her. She turned around to see him running after her. "Sesshomaru?" She asked as he caught up to her. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Um, Sessh, what's going on?" She asked, slightly mumbling. Her knees began to tremble and her heart was doing jumping-jack in her chest. She looked up into his intense amber gaze and she knew something was wrong. She could see the fear in his eyes and that was a very rare occurrence. Usually, Sesshomaru's stoic mask never faded. You could never read his emotions unless they were extremely intense, like when they had kissed so long ago. Kagome didn't know, the smile she normally saw from him was reserved only for her. Other than Inuyasha, she was the only one who ever even saw him smirk, much less smile. They stood, his arms wrapped around her and she staring up, lost in his amber intensity.

"You know I love you, right? You are… Family." His voice was soft, but still just as deep as it had ever been. He wanted so much to confess, but he knew better. Kagome nodded, wondering why he was doing this. "No matter how things are, never leave me, ok? Please… never leave."

"Sesshomaru, what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." Kagome was now worried. She placed her right hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, pressing his face into her gentle touch.

As she pulled her hand away, a small whimper escaped his lips. He opened his eyes and looked into her sapphire orbs. "You promise? You will never purposely remove yourself from my life?" His face slowly moved toward her ear has he spoke.

Kagome nodded, tightening the grip she didn't even know she had on his kimono. "Of course. Sessh, why are you so worried I'm going to leave you? Is this about the betrothal?"

"No… I… I just had to make sure Kagome. I don't want to lose you, not ever." He said, his lips almost grazing her ear as he spoke.

"Never." Kagome whispered. At that tone, Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself. His hand went under her chin and turned her face to meet his. At lips contact, both Inu-youkai shuttered with pleasure. She felt his tongue again and she almost smiled, parting her lips and letting Sesshomaru lead the way. He was the male, after all. It was her duty as the female to allow him to be in control, so long as she approved of what he wanted. And this she approved of.

Someone clearing their throat brought the couple out of their moment of sheer ecstasy. Kagome pulled quickly away and Sesshomaru took a step back, both of their faces flicking in the direction of the noise. Inuyasha smirked at them, his arms crossed. "Well, well, well." He said, looking from Sesshomaru's scowl to Kagome's heavy blush.

Before he could say anymore, Kagome turned and continued down the hallway. Sesshomaru watched her go and then scowled at him. "Did you have to interrupt?" He growled and Inuyasha nodded.

"She's betrothed, you idiot. Taken. Not available. Stop kissing her, you're only making it harder for her. And you know I'm right." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru looked back down the hall were Kagome had disappeared.

"For once." Sesshomaru mumbled and Inuyasha frowned. He made a 'Keh' sound and Sesshomaru shook his head, walking away. He suddenly had the urge to have a little 'conversation' with the wolf prince and set to sniffing him out.

Inuyasha watched him go, having the hunch that he was going to find the wolf prince. He sighed and shook his head and looked down the hallway where Kagome had vanished. He nodded to himself and went after her, using his nose to find her. He may only be hanyou, but Inuyasha's sense of smell and hearing were close to that of a youkai. Close, not the same. Kagome heard him coming as she sat in a glass room. It was a sun room that she and her mother would use to enjoy the outdoors when they were sick and couldn't go outside. Kagome also loved to watch lightning storms with her friends, so long as she had someone to hug when the thunder rolled. She loved to watch the lightning, but the loud unexpected sound of thunder scared her. It was a bitter-sweet moment in life. At the present, she was curled up on a loveseat, watching the snow fall. Even though it was dark, the moon made the snow glow eerily and it was the ultimate definition of peace. Inuyasha stepped in slowly, looking at the back of Kagome's head. "Hello Inuyasha. Would you like to watch the snow fall with me?" She asked, not moving.

He closed the door behind him, smiling. "Sure." He walked over and she looked at him, her eyes flashing in the dark. He sat down next to her and she immediately shifted positions, resting her head on his shoulder. His smile grew as he wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip bone. "How are you doing?" He asked quietly, looking down at her.

"I am ok, I guess. I just wish I didn't feel so helpless and out of control." Kagome murmured, cuddling closer to him. Inuyasha shifted, putting his legs up on the loveseat and pulling Kagome onto his lap. She giggled quietly, resting her head on his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry you're in this position." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome closed her eyes, listening to the rumble in his chest. Sesshomaru's voice was deep and smooth while Inuyasha's was rough and not as deep. Inuyasha's chest rumbled while Sesshomaru's almost purred with the vibrations of his voice.

She looked up at him and smiled slyly. "I rather like this position… as to my life, not so much. But at the moment? This I like." She giggled, nuzzling her face into his chest. Her sensitive ears could hear his heart rate speed up. She could actually feel it bounding against his chest through her cheek that was pressed against it. Inuyasha shifted his hips and his grip around her tightened.

She vaguely wondered why before glancing down at their bodies pressed together. Her eyes opened wide and she bit her lip to keep from laughing when she realized why he had shifted his hip away from her. She closed her eyes, thinking that she SHOULD NOT have seen that. He was being strangely silent and she looked up at him to see his eyes closed. "Are you sleeping?" She asked incredulously.

His amber eyes popped open and he looked at her. "No. Why would I fall asleep, you have my

adrenaline pumping." He stopped talking, realizing what had just came out of his mouth.

"So I saw." She giggled and Inuyasha's face turned a tomato red in 1.5 seconds flat.

"I… ah, I mean… sorry." He mumbled, looking away from her. She began to giggled loudly and she shook her head.

"Oh Inuyasha…" She said, pressing her face into his chest and sighing. She almost said 'I love you' but she caught herself. She looked up, seeing his bashful grin. _Hell, he already knows it…_ "I… I love you Inuyasha." She said and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha was in shock. _Did she just say…_He had been sure that she was completely embarrassed and disgusted with him for being so aroused by her, but she giggled and said she loved him.

Females confused him to no end. He smiled at her and sighed. "I love you too Kagome. I always have… probably always will."

She looked up at him and a smile slid onto her lips. She shifted to get more comfortable and her thigh brushed against Inuyasha's arousal. He couldn't hold back the quiet moan that escaped his lips. She froze and looked at him, her smile growing. His eyes locked with hers and she raised an eyebrow. That was when she caught it. The heavy and extremely strong scent of his excitement. Her eyes looked away and she bit her lip, trying to remain calm. She wasn't succeeding.

Inuyasha's nose caught her scent, her arousal spiked. They both knew that is something didn't change, they would do something they would SURLY regret. The problem was, in Kagome's current position, any movement at all would push him over. He prayed she wouldn't move, for that exact reason. She could sense his tension and worry and she assumed he was fighting off his instincts as she was. She thanked every Kami she had ever heard of that he wasn't a youkai at this moment. A youkai's instinct would be a lot stronger and with her being youkai as well, all control would go right out the window. They couldn't stay like that forever and with their bodies pressed together, the tension wouldn't just go away. Kagome decided she had to get up. She rolled sideways, away from his intense need for her and hoped she wouldn't encourage his want. Inuyasha watched her roll and bit his lip as every bit of her that touched him made his body tingle. She had almost made it when her chest grazed his. She froze, closing her eyes and biting her lip so hard, she drew blood. Her eyes shot open, realizing at little too late that the smell of her blood would affect him. Inuyasha lost the battle in his head. He grabbed her face and pulled it to hers, his instincts taking complete control. The taste of her blood only fueled his fire. Inuyasha's kiss broke the hold she had over herself. Kagome couldn't fight him anymore, she wanted him. She rolled back onto him, pressing her thigh against his hardened desire for her and he moaned into her mouth. Her hands found their way to the opening of the top of his kimono. Both Inu had lost all control.

Koga looked up at his door, hearing a strong knock. "Enter." He said and the door swung open to reveal a very unpleasant looking Sesshomaru. "My Lord." Koga stood and bowed slightly.

"Cut the formalities, wolf. What were you thinking? What could have possibly been going through your head?" Sesshomaru snarled, slamming the door behind him.

"I… I, uh…" Koga stuttered. He stopped and then sighed, looking away. "I love her. I don't care if she is betrothed, I can't help but love her. I want her to be mine, to be with her. I can't help it. I lost control."

Sesshomaru's anger lessened somewhat and he stared at the wolf. "I understand. I love Kagome with my entire being. But she is betrothed and you MUST control yourself. She is young and Inu-youkai women at her age have little control. That is why a male has to be strong. Tell me this, if you had not been interrupted… what would have occurred, hmm? Would you have taken a betrothed woman? Would you have stolen Kagome's innocence?"

Koga looked up at him and then at the floor, knowing he was right. "I don't know what would have happened… but you are right, I have to keep control. It won't happen again My Lord." Sesshomaru nodded.

"See that it doesn't." He snapped and left Koga to think about what had been said. He went back to his room and laid down on his bed. _How can I preach to that wolf about staying in control, when I myself can't control myself around her?_ He wondered, staring at the ceiling. Shaking his head, he stood, changing into his pajamas and climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly and diving straight into dreams filled with her.

_I have to stop… I can't do this, I have to stop!_ Kagome looked down at the half naked hanyou she was sitting on. His arousal was pressed against her womanhood and he was tugging at his pants, dying to get out of them. He was growling at her, growls to entice a female and they were working. She grinded her hips against him and he moaned loudly, his hands shooting up to her kimono. He tugged at the neck line, and her obi, loosening them both. In a moment, he would see more of her then he ever had before. His hips bucked up beneath her and she looked down at his arousal pressed between her legs. She didn't know how much longer she'd even be able to hear the voice in her head screaming no.

Inuyasha's body needed her. His heart wanted her, but his mind screamed at him to stop. _I can't, I can't do this to her! I can't be the one to take her innocence, not when she's betrothed. I wish I could, but I just can't. Damn it, stop!_ Inuyasha regained more control of himself. He knew the only way to stop was to remove himself from her presence NOW. "Sorry Kagome." He said quietly, pushing her off of him and onto the ground. He stood up quickly, pulling on the top of his kimono and walking out the door, slamming it behind him. He stood outside the door, running his hands through his silver mane. He made a break for the nearest door outside. _Maybe the cold snow will cool me down…_

Kagome sat on the floor gasping for breath, both from her adrenaline rush and from the sheer force she hit the ground. She looked around and looked at herself. Sighing, she fixed her kimono and obi and sat back down on the loveseat. She could still smell the intensity of his need for her and she shook her head. She looked down at her lap and tears began to run down her cheeks. _This isn't fair, my life isn't supposed to be like this! So many things have gone wrong. I don't know who I am going to marry, I am in love with two brothers, I can't TELL them I am marrying one of them…I have no say in my own life. No, I won't allow this._ She looked at the door and then up at the sky over her head. Nodding, she stood up. _Sorry Sesshomaru, I can't keep my promise. I hope you'll forgive me someday._ She turned and ran out the door, going back to her room. She opened her closet and went to the very back, pulling out her fighting outfit that she had gotten from Sango. _Sorry Sango, but I think I'll be keeping this…_ She slid it on and looked at her moon pendent around her neck. _I have to keep this, I can't leave it behind._ She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a note, laying it on her pillow. Nodding, she walked back over to her window. She opened it and nimbly leapt onto the sill. She looked back into her room one last time and then outside and smiled to herself. _To disappear into the dead of night…_ And she was gone.

Morning came too soon for Inuyasha, who had been outside half the night, trying to calm down enough to go back in. He had also been thinking about everything that had happened and what would happen next. The young lord moaned, rolling over and covering his head under his pillow. _No… It can't be morning, need more sleep…_He began to drift off again when there was a knock on his door. He growled and sat up. "Who is it, I'm trying to sleep!" He snarled as the door opened. Sesshomaru smirked at him

"You are lazy, little brother." He said, his eye dancing.

"No, I'm not. I was just up late last night." He wondered if he should tell his brother what had happened.

Sesshomaru could tell he was hiding something… and whatever it was, was bothering him immensely. He closed the door behind him and sat on his brothers bed. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Why were you up so late last night?" Inuyasha sighed and retold the story. Sesshomaru eyes were wide and relief flooded him when Inuyasha told him the he had escaped without taking her.

"Have you seen her today? I mean, is she ok?" Inuyasha asked timidly.

"I have not seen her today, perhaps we should go see if she is awake yet." Sesshomaru said, standing up. Inuyasha nodded and got up, dressing quickly and following his brother to Kagome's room. They came up to see Sango knocking on her door.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked the door.

"Good morning Sango, is everything alright?" Sesshomaru asked and Sango looked at him, near tears.

Inuyasha stepped forward, touching her shoulder lightly. "Sango, why are you crying?"

Sango shook her head and looked at the door. "I'm scared. Her door is locked and she's not answering me."

Sesshomaru knocked loudly on the door. "Kagome? Kagome, it's Sesshomaru, are you alright?" He got no reply. He looked down at Sango. "Maybe she's still asleep." He said and Sango shook her head.

"She doesn't lock her door at night, because I go in and out sometimes. I passed her last night on her way to the sun room. She looked upset and I asked if she was ok. She said she just needed to think and mumbled something about being a fool and falling in love. Then she just kept walking and went in. I was going to check on her last night, but Lady Kasumi isn't feeling well and I have been tending to her. I came here to see Kagome a few minutes ago, but I found the door locked and got no reply when I called to her." Sango's tears leaked down her face. "I can't help but think something is wrong."

"Alright, move." Sesshomaru said, holding out his arm. Inuyasha took Sango's shoulders and pulled her back. "Kagome, I'm coming in." Sesshomaru yelled and kicked in the door. He stepped inside, followed by Inuyasha and Sango. Everyone gasped. The room was empty and the curtains that matched Kagome's eyes were blowing gently in the breeze from the open window. The room was freezing and snow was falling in through the window. "Kagome?" He called. Sango ran to her closet and her private hot spring and came back, shaking her head. Inuyasha walked to her window and looked outside. That was when Sesshomaru spotted the note on her pillow. He strode over and picked it up, reading it silently. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshomaru looked up at him.

"She's gone." He said, in a quiet and shocked voice.

"What?" Sango asked, grabbing the note from him and reading it out loud. Sesshomaru sat down on her bed in shock as she read.

_Dear Loved Ones,_

_I am sorry I have to do this, but I can't remain here. I hope everyone in this letter gets to read what I will write to them._

_Mother and Father: I am sorry. But I cannot and will not allow you to control my future. I don't care who my betrothed may be, even if it happened to be Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, I will not allow it. I want to marry for love and I want freedom, so I'm going to take it. Do not worry about my safety, I have been learning to fight without your permission or approval. And I am good at it. I hate what you've done to me, but I will always love you, you are my only parents, other than Lord Inutaisho, who will always be like a second father to me. Please tell him that._

_Sango, Miroku and Shippo: I'm sorry I didn't warn you all about my leaving, but I know you would try to stop me. Sango, I'm sorry, but I took your fighting outfit along with me, I hope you will forgive me. I will miss you all, even though you were my servants, you three where the closest things to friends I had, other than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Which leads to them._

_Inuyasha: I am sorry about what happened earlier and I am not mad at you. Things happen… I want you to know that I love you and I always will. You, along with your brother, are the most important people in my life and I will never forget all the love and kindness you showed me over the years. I will never forget all the times we laughed until we cried or the hours we spent playing tag in the gardens. All those memories will never be forgotten, Inuyasha, just like you. I love you._

_Sesshomaru: I know I made a promise to you today, but I am sorry, I can't keep it. I want to, but I just can't stay here. I love you Sesshomaru, more than you will ever know. I hope that I will cross your mind whenever you see a tiger-lily… I know you will cross mine. I want you to know that I don't blame you for the last six months I was at the House of the Moon. You were only trying to make things better between us and I appreciate that you wanted to. I don't know if you remember the conversation we had so long ago about soul mates... I have been in love with you since the day we met 12 years ago. I will never forget you Sesshomaru, my heart won't allow it._

_Koga: I wish to apologize for what happened. It was inappropriate and I am sorry. You are very important to me and even though we haven't known each other very long, I will always treasure our friendship._

_Again, to everyone, I am sorry. I hope you all find it in your hearts to forgive me for this clearly selfish act of disappearing like this. By the time you get into my room and read this, I will be long gone, so please, don't look for me. I don't know where I am going, but I promise you won't find me. I know you Father, and you won't give up. I also know you, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, will be right there next to him. But you won't find me. I love you all and I wish the best for everyone._

_One last note to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: Please, forget about your love for me. I know you will argue and refuse, but all I want is your happiness. I want you to fall in love with some lucky woman, mate and raise a family. Your happiness… I'd give my life for it. I love you two too much to think that you will never marry because of me. I love you all and I will pray that you are all safe and happy always. Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Sango fell silent, her tears pouring down her face. Inuyasha was in shock and stared at the paper in her hands. Sesshomaru stared blindly at the window, his mind blank but for one word. _Gone._

**A/N: This is the last chapter I have pre-written, so the next update will take awhile… Thanks for reading!**


End file.
